O'hana
by Imaginationgirl91
Summary: Third Installment of the Sam and Steve Stories :) A wedding, a baby due and some old faces popping up when they least expect it. What could possibly go wrong? Warning : This story will contain smut hence the M rating as well as some bad language
1. Chapter 1

"You sure you and Sam don't want to know the sex of the baby?" Asked Danny as he looked to Steve with a slight huff, one hand resting on his hip. He wasn't into DIY at all. "I mean we're painting this kid's room…when it's born you're going to be painting it again to match its gender…why would you torture yourself with the suspense of not knowing? Don't you wanna know if you're having a son or daughter?" He asked looking to him.

"I'm happy not knowing and so is Sam, Danny." Laughed Steve as he turned away from the wall he was painting and looked to his best friend. "And we won't be repainting the bedroom. What we are painting is perfect for either boy or girl. And Sam and I want to keep the baby's sex a surprise. It makes everything much more exciting. As long as the baby is healthy that is all that matters to us. Not whether it is a boy or a girl."

"Okay fair point…but what about the baby's clothes? You're going to have to spend a fortune on the right gender clothes. I mean what do you have? All white stuff? Or yellow even. You need some blues or pinks my friend. Least you'll be well prepared."

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed shaking his head. "Are you listening to yourself Danny?" He asked looking to him. "Me and Sam will worry about that when the time comes. Right now we have enough clothes multi-sex wise to last us until we get clothes we want, not to mention all the gifts we'll have when the baby is born and everyone knows the gender. Besides we got the wedding to think about right now. We haven't got long left."

"Yeah let's talk about that for a second…who wants to plan and get married within five months? You're getting married in three days' time…and she could pop that baby out at any minute. Whose stupid idea was it to get married around her due date anyway?"

"We both decided it was what we wanted." Frowned Steve as he looked to him and shrugged a little. "We wanted to get married on our two year anniversary. It's our first baby too so odds are that baby isn't coming anytime soon. First baby's never do. She's not even due until next week anyway so stop stressing about it. Everything will be fine. We just need to get through the wedding before we start stressing about when the baby is going to make an appearance. We just wanted to bring this baby into the world as a married couple. Start life as a real family. All under one name." He told him looking to him with a slight smile.

"Are you sure that she's not going to pop before the wedding?" He asked with a chuckle looking to him. "She looks like the size of a house. If she gets any bigger she will be going into labour and early." He sighed and looked to him though he had to admit he admired him for wanting to do things properly and marry Sam before the baby was born. "Have you even thought about names? Not knowing makes everything so much harder. You could change your mind multiple times and well…with her hormones, one day you could of settled for Jack for a boy and when he's arrived she could decide she don't want Jack she wants Jared and you don't like Jared so you spend the next day or so arguing about baby names…"

"Don't let her hear you say that. She'll kill you for jinxing her. She's already still mad at you for telling your parents she was pregnant…and we are well prepared for everything so stop stressing please. You're making me feel all stressed about it." He grumbled before rolling his eyes. "Names are sorted. And no we are not telling you. That way you can't persuade us to change our minds."

"I was doing her a favour by telling our parents." Danny defended before shrugging. "If you say so. She'll change her mind at least five times when that baby is born I can reassure you of that my friend. Rachel was the same. Grace was Jessica, Mia, Louise…any name but Grace."

Steve scoffed. "You did it because you were annoyed at her and you wanted your parents out of your house." He mumbled ignoring his comment about the names. He didn't want to get into that discussion with him. He and Sam had settled on names whether the baby came out a little boy or a little girl.

"Can you blame me? They were driving me mental and I had only been home from hospital an hour. I just wanted some quality time with my daughter without them nagging in my ear about my healthy." He grumbled before shrugging. "And they were more than happy for you guys anyway so I don't see what the problem was."

"Sam wanted to tell them when she was ready and on her terms Danny and you know that. Hence why she told you not to tell them. Remember that? When you were in your hospital bed?" Steve told him before he went back to painting the wall. They left it a bit late for the baby's room because they were busy planning for the wedding but they were sure that it would be done in more than plenty of time before the baby decided to make an appearance.

Rolling his eyes Danny then went back to painting the wall before frowning and looking back to his best friend. "Where is that darling sister of mine anyway?"

"She just wanted to finish up a few things in work." Steve replied keeping his attention to the wall he was painting.

"Nine months pregnant and she wants to do work? What is wrong with her?" Scoffed Danny shaking his head. "She should be at home resting."

Steve laughed looking to him. "Relax will you it's her last day before the wedding and before the baby arrives. She just wants to get Melissa up to speed with everything in the office and to make sure that the new person is settling in okay while she's on maternity leave. She just wants things organised. She didn't build up this company for nothing. She worked hard, she's not about to let it all go down the drain."

"Well she could keep working you know. I mean she don't do much but sit at a desk most of the time anyway...could save her a bit of money if she don't have to pay someone to do her job for the next couple of months while she is off. Just take the baby into work with her."

Steve rolled his eyes and looked to him. "You're unbelievable you know that." Shaking his head he sighed. "You're moaning that she's supposed to be resting then you suggest she should continue working. Jesus Danny, will you make your mind up? Sam is feeling perfectly fine. I'm sure if she was struggling not only would I notice but she would have taken maternity leave early."

"Okay, okay keep your pants on. Just thinking of possibilities for you guys." Grumbled Danny before he then looked to the time on his phone before up at Steve once more. "Hey you okay for five minutes while I go pick Grace up from Rachel's?"

Steve nodded and glanced to him. "Yeah sure go ahead. No Charlie?" He asked turning to look at him.

Danny sighed and shook his head. "No, he has chicken pox. Right now all he wants is cuddles with mommy. Not daddy." He shrugged a little. "It's okay though, just means some extra quality time with Grace."

"Well why don't you pick up some lunch for us too? I'm sure Grace will be hungry too; Sam should be home soon too I think. I'll give her a call. I'm sure she'd appreciate some lunch when she gets in from work."

Danny looked to him shaking his head a little. "How did I know that was coming? Funny how I always end up paying for food."

"I have a child and a wife to think about. I need to save all the money I can." Mused Steve looking to him before he chuckled and carried on painting.

"Oh sure use my sister and future nephew or niece against me why don't you." He grumbled as he headed out of the bedroom then down the stairs to go and get Grace from Rachel's.

As Danny headed out of the bedroom, Steve grabbed his phone from the window sill and dialled Sam's office number putting it on loudspeaker, popping it back down as he waited for Sam to answer.

"Williams." Came Sam's voice from the other end.

Steve smiled to himself as he carried on painting. "You know when you go back to work after the baby you're going to have to answer saying 'McGarrett.'" He mused.

"I know." Mused Sam. "I'm sure I will get a hang of that in no time."

"Oh I have no doubt that you will. We will have a lot of practicing during your maternity leave." Steve chuckled. "How's it going anyway? You nearly finished?" He asked.

"Nearly shouldn't be much longer. Gemma is lovely and Melissa said she'll keep me updated with everything and any problems that occur. Not that we should have any problems. How's the painting coming along?" She asked.

"Good I want you home already. The house feels slightly empty without you and your brother is starting to drive me crazy." He told her before he glanced around the room and nodded to himself. "Nearly finished. Just got this one little bit left. Danny's just gone to get Grace but think I'll have finished it by the time they get back. They're going to stop and get some lunch too for us for when you get home." He explained. "What do you fancy for dinner tonight anyway?"

"Hmm…" Sighed Sam. "I dunno I haven't really got much of an appetite today. Rather just come home, have a quick shower then have an early night. Lounge in bed, watch a film maybe. See how I go."

"You've got to eat Sam." Steve replied with a slight sigh as he glanced to the phone. "Starving yourself isn't good for you or for the baby."

"I know but if I haven't got an appetite I'm not going to want to eat." She mumbled to him with a sigh. "I was up most of the night while you snored most of the night. I just want to curl up in bed for the evening."

"I do not snore." He grumbled back to her before frowning. "Why were you up? You should have woken me up if you couldn't sleep."

"You did last night. You best not be coming down with something before the wedding. We don't need you to be sick on our wedding day." She grumbled before she sighed a little. "Because the baby thought it was playtime and wouldn't stop moving. And was resting on one of my nerves again. I couldn't get comfortable." She sighed again. "Not fair to wake you up all the time Steve. You need your rest as much as I do."

Steve sighed. "Maybe so but you still should have woken me I would have rubbed your back or something to help you get comfy." He paused. "Not long to go now though babe. Our little bundle of joy will be here sometime next week I'm sure."

"I hope so. I can't imagine being fat any longer. I can just about get through the door. Not to mention I got to have regular dress fitting because this baby keeps growing by the day." She grumbled before sighing. "I have to go Steve I got to go to a meeting with Gemma. I'll see you when I get home."

"Okay, don't work too hard. Please come home soon. I love you."

"I'll try and be as quick as I can." She promised. "I love you too."

Hanging up the phone Steve sighed to himself a little. He didn't like it when Sam over worked herself too much. And now he knew she hadn't slept much last night he was quite worried about her. Rubbing his forehead a little he then sighed as he finished off the last bit of painting. Glancing around the bedroom he then smiled to himself. Walls painted. Carpet was laid. Everything was pretty much sorted. All he had to do was just build the wardrobes and the cot and everything was ready for their new arrival, which would be another weight off their shoulders if they got this ready in time. Heading into his and Sam's room that was currently surrounded by packed boxes of the baby's stuff until the bedroom was ready; he looked over to their dresser and smiled to himself at one of the photographs on there. A picture of him and Sam at their engagement party, both of them looking at each other and laughing with Steve's arm securely around his pregnant fiancé. It was a beautiful picture. A perfect capture of them completely content in each other's company. It was his favourite one of them together. He could still remember the very moment he asked Sam to marry him. He couldn't help but smile at the pure thought of it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Waring: Chapter contains serious smut_

 _Five Months Ago_

" _Sam …we have been through a lot in the time we have been together. And frankly we have had the most amazing time together and each day I love you more and more. I'll admit the baby news was a shock…but no way did it scare me. It excited me. Now I know what's going through your mind. I'm doing this because of the baby. And you're wrong. I'm doing this because I love you. You are the girl of my dreams. And if I'm being honest…I've had this ring for the last month…before we even knew about the baby. Samantha Williams. Will you marry me?"_

 _Sam looked to him completely shocked. Now this was something she was not expecting. She didn't know why she didn't expect it. With everything going on the last thing she expected was a proposal! Looking to him she smiled as she gave a slight nod. "Of course I will…"_

 _Steve smiled brightly up at her as she accepted and slid the ring onto her finger before he got up from the floor and cupped her face pressing a soft kiss to her lips._

 _Sam smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. "I love you." She whispered against his lips._

 _Breaking from the kiss Steve looked down to Sam and smiled pressing his forehead to hers. "I love you too. So so much. I mean it Sam you really have made me the happiest man in the world right now." He whispered with a smile as he kept his arms tightly around her, hiding his face in her neck for a brief minute before happily smiling to her once more._

 _Sam gazed happily up to her new fiancé a smile on her lips as she did before she gently ran her fingers through his hair before she pulled him down for another kiss. Right now she could not keep her hands off him._

 _Keeping his arms tightly around her petite frame, Steve happily kissed her back, his one hand resting on her cheek; he could feel the kiss getting more intense by the second. Picking Sam up he smirked against her lips feeling her legs wrap instantly around his waist, his hands holding her ass so she wouldn't fall. Not that he would ever let her fall! Heading over to the bed he smiled as he laid her down on the bed and he gently climbed on top of her, keeping between her legs as he kept his lips locked to hers, his hands moving to hers as he interlocked their fingers and gave her hand a gentle squeeze._

 _Pulling away from the kiss to catch her breath back she looked up to him, her finger running softly over his lips as she looked into his eyes. "Make love to me…" Sam whispered to him, her hands moving to his chest running her fingers softly up and down his chest._

" _Happily." Steve whispered as he pressed his lips to hers once more, softly stroking her thighs as he kept his lips locked to hers, his hand moving up the shirt to her underwear slowly pulling them down before his hand worked on unbuttoning the shirt that she had on before he threw it on the floor along with her underwear._

 _Sighing out in lust against his lips Sam moved her legs around his waist, leaning forward a little as she moved her hands to his boxers and pushed them down before using her feet to rid him of them. Sam and Steve had a pretty active sex life. There was no secret about that but since she became pregnant? She was pretty much horny all the time! All she could think about was Steve and them in bed together._

 _As Sam got rid of his boxers he kicked them to the floor before he playfully bit her lip before moving his lips to her neck as he moved his hands down her chest and over her breasts, grinning as he felt Sam's body arch into his hand, smirking at the little moan that left her lips as his fingers teased her nipple as he softly kissed and nibbled against her neck._

 _Sam moaned his name arching her body more to him, biting down on lip as she kept her neck slightly tilted as he kissed and nibbled at it._

 _Steve grinned hearing her and looked to her as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips as he looked to her. "Relax baby…" He whispered. "It'll feel good soon enough." He promised as he kissed her neck once more before he slowly began to kiss down her body, claiming each nipple in turn before he made his down her body, softly biting and kissing the entire way down, pressing soft kisses to her little bump as he got there. "You're so beautiful…so amazing." He whispered against her skin before happily moving between her legs, his thumb moving to Sam's clit as he slowly pushed two fingers inside her, smirking at the loud moan that tumbled out of Sam's lips. "Someone likes that." He whispered kissing the side of her leg as he slowly kept pumping his two fingers in and out of her, his thumb rubbing at her clit to keep her on edge throughout._

" _Steve…" Sam begged as she arched her body more, pushing her hips down getting his fingers deeper inside her. "I need more…I need you." She whispered breathlessly, trying her best to control herself but it was no use. Her body was against her. She loved this man so much; all she wanted to do was show him in every way possible._

 _Watching her as he kept pushing his fingers inside her he smirked to her before he moved down and moved his tongue to her clit for a few minutes before he moved up and pulled his fingers out and replaced them with what she desperately needed most. Him. His mouth dropping a little as he kept most of his weight off her. She was always so wet and so tight for him when they made love. He couldn't get enough of her. "Shit…" He breathed pressing his forehead to hers. Yes they did have a very active sex life, but with everything that had gone on the last couple of weeks with the company then the accident they hadn't really had time for this so it had been a while. She felt unbelievable right now._

 _The second Steve pushed into her Sam couldn't help but moan. He was always so big, filled her so much. Moving her arms around him she tightened her legs around his waist before she softly kissed him, her hand resting on the back of his neck as she kept his body close to his, though she could feel that he was keeping a lot of his weight off her. "You won't squash the baby." She promised bringing his body closer to his. She wanted to feel his body close to hers. No space between them._

 _Kissing her back Steve looked and nodded a little as he moved his body down onto hers more before he began to thrust hard and fast into her, still keeping a lot of his weight in his arms rather than down onto her. With each moan Sam let slip past her lips the more Steve was eager to make her moan ever more!_

 _With soft moans passing her lips now and again Sam looked to him with a soft smile as she moved her hips in time with his so he got nice and deep inside her. Keeping her legs tight around his waist she bit her lip, her breathing becoming so erratic the more turned on she got._

 _Hearing her moan he happily increased his pace and thrusted as hard and fast as he could inside her, getting as deep as possible. Pumping himself deep inside her he could feel the urge to let go and explode inside her but he wasn't letting this end just yet. He couldn't. It felt like forever since they last made love and he was enjoying this way too much for it to just stop now._

 _Rolling them over Sam looked down to him, stealing a kiss of him she smirked as her hands running up and down his chest as she looked to him as she slowly began to ride him, biting down on her lip as her head fell back as soft moans escaped her lips the more she rode him._

 _Steve couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her riding him, his hands on her hips as he helped her ride him. "That's it…shit Sam…" He whispered moaning himself as he pulled her down and pressed his lips to hers as he kissed her before gently rolling them over once more and gave it everything he had. Pumping himself deep inside her, biting down on his lip as he gazed down to her before pressing his lips to hers once more. "I love you." He whispered against her lips. He couldn't hold on for much longer._

 _Looking to him Sam bit down on her lip; breathlessly she looked to him, pressing her forehead to his as she gave a weak smile to him. "I love you too." She whispered breathlessly to him as with one final thrust she moaned his name out loud as she finally let go and climaxed, clinging onto Steve as if her life depended on it._

 _As she let go it triggered Steve's own release but he didn't stop. Holding onto Sam tightly he kept thrusting deep inside her, thrusting through the pleasure between them. Cupping her face he pressed his lips to hers as he began to slow down his thrusts before he come to a complete stop and pulled out of her. Kissing her forehead he rolled them over so Sam was laying on top him, scared that if he fell against her that he'd hurt her and the baby! This way he knew she'd be okay! Holding her body close to his he kissed her head as he pulled the covers around them and smiled to her softly running his fingers up and down her back. "You should get some rest...you've had an eventful night." He whispered looking down to her with a cheeky grin._

 _Hearing him Sam couldn't help but smile as she looked up to him and smiled running her fingers softly over his lips. "I think tonight I'll be sleeping like a baby." She whispered to him before chuckling as he yawned before playfully biting her fingers. "I think both of us will. Not only me who had an eventful night." She smiled as she rested her hand on his chest. Looking at her engagement ring she couldn't help but smile even more. "I still can't believe it…seems like a dream." She whispered with a smile happily resting on her lips._

 _Steve smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair and smiled looking to his fiancé. "It's a dream come true." He whispered with a smile as he lent down and stole a kiss off her. "Now get some sleep." He told her tapping her nose._

 _Sam smiled as she slid off Steve and snuggled into his side closing her eyes, head resting on Steve's chest a smile resting on her lips as she felt Steve's arm go around her. Pressing a soft kiss to his chest she then happily drifted off to sleep, her body staying close to Steve's as she slept._

 _Watching Sam he couldn't help but smile as he looked down to her, keeping his arm tightly around her as he rested his head down on hers as he let his own eyes fall to a close. As he started to drift off to sleep he then frowned a little feeling something jabbing at his side. Opening his eyes he then looked down to where the jabbing was coming from before he then couldn't help but smile. The jabbing was the baby kicking. And he could feel it hard and strong against his side. Smiling to himself he then let his eyes fall to a close once more before he then slowly drifted off to sleep. Tonight had just ended more perfectly than he had ever imagined._


	3. Chapter 3

"Steve, please, I'm tired…can we play games later?" Sighed Sam as Steve led her…well she didn't know where they were going, he had his hands over her eyes and she wasn't allowed to see. All she knew was that they had just gone upstairs.

Kissing her neck he smiled moving his arms around her waist and resting them on her bump. "I haven't bought you up here for that." He laughed before he then led her to the baby's room. When Danny came back with Grace the three of them finished off the baby's bedroom. Everything was built thanks to Steve and Danny and Grace had helped put all the baby's things away and everything was where it should be. Moving Sam to the entrance of the baby's room he smiled removing his hands from her eyes. "Okay…we're here." He whispered with a smile down to her.

Letting her eyes readjust to the light Sam then frowned a little before she then looked back to Steve briefly before going into the bedroom. Seeing that everything was done she couldn't help but look at the place in complete awe. Going over to the cot she smiled seeing that the bedding was even made up and teddies placed…it was perfect. She was so overwhelmed tears pooled in her eyes as she picked up one of the teddies and smiled to herself clutching it to her. Looking to Steve she smiled over to him. "It's beautiful…"

Seeing her well up Steve moved over to her and gently pulled her into his arms as he kissed her head and looked down to her. "Hey no tears…" He whispered looking down to her pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry." She whispered wiping her eyes. "I wasn't expecting this…I mean you've only painted the walls today…and now it's finished." She smiled up to him more tears pooling again. She was very emotional to say the least at this point in her pregnancy! "You're the best." She whispered hiding her face in his chest a little.

Wiping her eyes for her again he smiled as he kissed her head and smiled at her. "I do try." He smiled to her once more before he looked to her. "Come on. Let's get you into bed…I'll make you a nice cup of tea and I'll even rub your feet." He mused looking to her. "How does that sound?"

"Perfect." She whispered with a smile as she headed into their bedroom. Kicking off her shoes she climbed onto the bed and relaxed back, rubbing her eyes a little as she looked to Steve who sat next to her.

"You look exhausted…" Steve mumbled looking to her.

"I am." Sam admitted looking to him. She could feel how heavy her eyelids were becoming. "Didn't expect to be in the office till this time. Thought I'd be sorted by lunch but alas, no." She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes a little a small yawn passing her lips. "All good now though, I don't have to go back for at least a year." She mused with a soft smile to him.

"Maybe after…" Began Steve before he sighed as his phone went off. Grabbing it from his pocket he answered it pressing it to his ear. "McGarrett." He sighed before he listened to what he was being told. "Okay Lou I'm on my way." Hanging up the phone he then looked to Sam and sighed to her. "I have to go…I'm sorry."

Sam smiled weakly to him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "It's okay. I'm only going to fall asleep soon anyway. Don't worry about it. Go. The people of Hawaii need you." She mused with a smile to him.

Steve sighed as he looked to her. "I don't like leaving you on your own…especially so close to the due date."

Sam looked to him. "Trust me if I go into labour you will be the very first person to know." She told him with a chuckle before shrugging to him. "If you're that worried just ask Danny if Grace wants to come and stay with me a few hours while you're gone. I'll probably be asleep but she'd be more than happy to watch a movie."

"Hmm I might just do that. Least I know you're not on your own." Leaning forward he kissed her head. "Get some rest and I'll see you when I get home okay. I'll try and not be too late."

Closing her eyes briefly as Steve kissed her head she then smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine I promise." She told him before she then got comfy on the bed. "Go." She ordered with a chuckle as she curled up a small yawn passing her lips as she did.

Smiling to her he watched her for a few minutes before he then got up and headed out of the bedroom and downstairs. He really didn't want a case right now. Not with the wedding and baby coming up within a matter of days. Grabbing the keys to his truck he headed out of the house, locking the door behind him. He didn't want anyone disturbing Sam. Getting into his truck he headed over to the crime scene where Lou and Danny were waiting. Getting out of the truck as he pulled up he headed over. "What we got?" He asked putting on his protective gloves.

"Think the question should be what haven't we got?" Came Danny's remark as he stepped aside revealing a body that was missing a head.

Looking to the body in horror Steve looked to them. "Any idea on where the head is?"

"Kono and Chin are interviewing witnesses. One witness said she heard a screeching sound and a thud… she turned around, she seen the body lying in the middle of the road. It's only when she went over to check the vic was okay she noticed it was missing a vital body part." Lou explained looking to Steve.

"Max is on his way." Danny told him moving his hand to his pockets.

Steve nodded a little. "Okay let's corner off this area and cover the body until Max arrives. Hardly something people want to see in the middle of the street. We got any ID?"

"None. No wallet, no phone. Nothing."

"Get Max to run his fingerprints when he's back at the lab. Lou get any CCTV footage that might show who dropped him off and run an index on the vehicle. I don't want the media getting any information until we get an ID on the vic and have spoken to the family." He told them before he then looked to Danny before looking around at the scene. "Rather a public place to dump a headless body…"

Danny looked around before looking to Steve. "You think that it's personal?"

"I think someone is trying to get attention. Of all places to dump a body…on a busy public street? This guy wants to send a message."

"But to who is the question." Danny told him looking to him before he looked up as Max came over. "Max we need this body taken back to the lab as soon as possible and try and get an ID."

"Yes of course Detective Williams. Based on my general analysis of the body and liver temperature your victim has been dead for no more than just a few hours." He explained to them before he went off back to the body.

"So this is a recent kill." Danny mumbled before he then looked to Steve. "What you thinking?"

Steve sighed. "There's got to be a connection between the vic and this place…I mean of all the streets…why this one? It's full of restaurants…"

"Maybe an owner of one?"

"Maybe." He mumbled before looking to Danny. "Let's head back to HQ…wait for Max to get us an ID. Hopefully we can get a plate of the vehicle from the CCTV footage."

Danny nodded and followed Steve back to the truck. Looking to him he frowned. "You okay? You seem distracted. Not like you. Sam home from work?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah she's asleep. She came home exhausted." He flashed his friend a smile. "She loved the bedroom."

"She did?" Smiled Danny looking to him before looking to him. "So what's wrong? You seem out of it…"

"So much she cried." Steve admitted with a chuckle before sighing and shrugging a little. "Just worried about her."

Danny looked to him as they got into the car. "Why what's wrong?"

"I just don't like the idea of her being on her own so close to the baby's due date. She's so tired all the time, Danny. I thought with the iron tablets she'd perk up a bit more…" He mumbled as he started up the engine and drove back to HQ

Danny looked to him. "Steve you got to remember…Sam is normally quite small. She now has this baby growing inside her that's going to be seven pounds plus…she's not used to carrying so much weight around. It's going to be draining for her. Rachel was the same on Grace. "

Steve sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right…" He looked to him. "Think Grace would be okay to just go and check on her? There's a spare key under the mat…"

"If it would make you feel better I'll text her…but if she's sleeping Steve you're better off leaving her."

"You think?"

"Yes. Trust me. Last thing you want to do is disturb a cranky tired pregnant woman." He told him looking to him. "Besides. When today is over with you won't be coming to work for about two weeks minimum. You're in wedding mode. In fact I don't even think you should be here now. You're getting married in three days and probably going to be a dad in about seven…you should be at home with Sam."

Listening to him he then looked to him and laughed a little. "Is that your way of ordering me to go home?"

Danny looked to him. "Honestly? Yes. You don't need to be here Steve we can get this case sorted."

Steve sighed. Looking to the time he then looked to Danny. "I'll help out for another few hours. Let Sam try and have some sleep without her hearing me moving around and stuff."

Danny nodded. "Okay. A few hours then you're going." He told him firmly.

"Yes sir." Laughed Steve as he drove them back to HQ. Danny was so bossy when he wanted to be! But he did have a point. He was entitled to take time off and with the wedding and the baby on the way now was really the time he should be taking it. He knew if the gang had any major problems they'd contact him straight away but he'd help them for the next couple of hours, let Sam get the rest she needed. The next few days would be manic for them all.


	4. Chapter 4

It had only felt like Sam had been asleep five minutes before she was awake again at the sound of moving around downstairs. Sighing to herself she glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 01:14am. Rubbing her eyes a little she then sat up a little, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness before she frowned hearing more moving around downstairs. It was way too noisy to be Steve. Glancing out of the bedroom window and noticing his truck wasn't there. Quietly getting up from the bed she went around to Steve's side and grabbed the spare gun he kept in there before she grabbed her phone and dialled Steve's number. As it went straight to voicemail she hung up and quickly text him before throwing her phone on the bed and slowly and cautiously heading downstairs, arming herself with the gun. Should she be doing this? No. Would Steve give her a lecture for doing this? Hell yes. Seeing the kitchen light on she frowned even more. She hadn't been downstairs since she got home so she knew she certainly didn't leave it on. And it wasn't dark enough when Steve left for work for him to even put it on. Hearing rummaging Sam took a deep breath as she headed into the kitchen. Seeing the fridge open, Sam frowned before she gave the door a hard kick so it knocked into the intruder before removing the safety guard off the gun as she looked towards them aiming the gun at them. "Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?" She demanded before she then let her eyes widen slightly as the intruder slammed the fridge shut, aiming their own gun at Sam as she looked to the female who had been in her home.

"Your house?" Came the woman's voice as she looked Sam up and down glaring at her. "This is my boyfriend's house…and who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" The woman demanded as she looked Sam up and down again noticing her baby bump.

Sam looked to her completely gone off. "Uh yeah I asked you first…I'm upstairs sleeping and you come in here and wake me up…how did you even get in?"

"I have a key…" She told her. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I live here!" Sam shouted looking to her. "I live here with my fiancé and have done so for nearly two years now…you must be in the wrong house. Now leave. Before I physically kick you out."

"I'm certainly not in the wrong house. My partner wouldn't leave this house. It's his family home." She laughed. "Besides it looks like you can just about tie your own shoe laces…never mind try and kick my ass."

"Well why don't you tell me who you are and who your boyfriend is then and I'll see if I can point you in the right direction because you're certainly not in the right place here." She looked to her. "Don't underestimate me."

The woman rolled her eyes and looked to her. "I'm Catherine and I'm here for Steve McGarrett…"

Sam felt sick. It was her. The Catherine Rollins. The one who broke Steve's heart more than once. Looking to her she frowned. "Well sorry to break it to you Catherine, but Steve's not your boyfriend…mainly cause I've been his girlfriend the last two years I'm marrying him in about two days…"

Catherine looked to her before scoffing. "Impossible. Steve knew I was coming back…I always come back."

Lowering her gun Sam looked to her and sighed as she gestured to her bump. "Well he moved on…me and Steve are going to be a family…"

Catherine frowned at her before lowering her own gun and shrugging. "He'll want me back when he sees I'm back…and for good this time. I've done what I've needed to do…I'm back now…me and Steve have an unbreakable bond. Together forever kind of couple. Everlasting love and all that." She told her with a shrug.

Under normal circumstances Sam would have probably kicked her ass, but right now, she was tired and very emotional. She was well aware of Catherine and Steve's history and she was worried. "Just get out." Sam whispered with a slight snap.

Catherine looked to her. "Tell Steve I'll be seeing him soon." She told her before she brushed past her and left.

Sam could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Taking a breath she quickly wiped her eyes before the tears could even fall. Putting the safety cap back on the gun she headed back upstairs, popping the gun on the bedside table she then sat on the edge of the bed. She felt numb. She was under the impression Catherine wasn't coming back. She knew about their history. Rubbing her forehead she then jumped as she heard the front door slamming open.

"Sam!" Came Steve's voice as he came running upstairs. Going into the bedroom he went over to her and cupped her face. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked as he looked to her inspecting her for injuries.

"I'm fine." Came Sam's reply as she pushed him off her.

"Downstairs is clear…" Came Danny's voice as he appeared in the bedroom doorway. "What happened Sam?" He asked looking to her before he then looked to the gun and sighed rubbing his forehead a little. "Please tell me you have not shot anyone…"

Sam glared at her brother before she got up and shook her head. "I haven't shot anyone." She mumbled moving away from the pair and went over to the window and stared out of it. She felt very angry right now. Angry and hurt.

"Then what happened? You told Steve there was an intruder…did they take anything?"

"Well to me she was intruder. She thought she could come and go as she pleased. Claiming you're her boyfriend and you'll ditch me as soon as you know she's back."

Steve and Danny looked to each other and frowned not understanding what she meant before looking to Sam once more. "Who?" Steve asked as he looked to her.

"Your precious Catherine." Came Sam's reply as she felt the tears form in her eyes again but she just let them run down her cheeks.

Danny frowned. "Wait Catherine was here?"

"Of course she was here!" Snapped Sam through her tears as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at the pair of them. Anger fuelling her. "She came back to be with Steve! She's done what she needed to do and now she's back for good! Saying Steve's her boyfriend and he always knew she'd be back! Hell she has a key to this place! She might as well just jump into my place and me and the baby will go live on the streets!"

Sighing Steve made his way over to Sam and pulled her to him.

"No get off me." She blubbered pushing him away from her. "Don't touch me." She shook her head, her body shaking from how worked up she was. It had really gotten to her and she was really upset about what Catherine had said.

Shaking his head Steve pulled her to him again and moved his arms around her so she couldn't push him away and kissed her head. "Stop." He told her looking to her before looking to Danny.

"I'll be downstairs." He told him before he left the two alone.

"Stop." Steve told Sam feeling her trying to push him away again. "Listen to me." He whispered as he looked to her and cupped her face, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "I am never leaving you." He told her firmly. "I do not care if Catherine is back. Good for her if she's done what she's needed to do. But it does not change one thing. I don't love her anymore. I love YOU. I want to marry YOU. I'm going to marry YOU. I'm starting a family with YOU. If I really wanted to wait for Catherine I would have. But I told her when she left that I wasn't going to wait for her. Whatever she said to you isn't true. Don't let her get to you. She broke my heart too many times. Why would I let her do it again when I have you? Someone who would never do that to me. I love you Sam and never ever forget that." He whispered as he kissed her head once more and held her close to him as he rubbed her back. "Now get into bed and I'll get you a hot drink." He told her looking to her.

Listening to him Sam just ended up crying even more. Nodding a little she wiped her eyes before she sat back on the bed and tried to compose herself. She needed to get a grip! Of course she knew deep down that Steve wouldn't leave her. But seeing Catherine. Seeing her face to face. She was beautiful.

Heading downstairs Steve ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"She okay?" Danny asked looking to him.

Steve nodded. "I think so." He mumbled as he headed into the kitchen and popped the kettle on before standing in the doorway to speak to Danny. "Can't believe she came here. Said those things to her." He mumbled shaking his head. "She's convinced I'd leave Sam for her…"

"Sounds like Catherine is a bit delusional…" Danny commented looking to him.

"She said she had a key. I thought she left that when she took off." He mumbled with a frown before he sighed shaking his head. "I need to find her. Last thing I need is for her to turn up on the wedding day saying she objects." He rolled his eyes before he went into the kitchen as the kettle went off. Making Sam a hot chocolate he headed back through the living room. "First thing in the morning I'm going to look for her. Can't leave Sam in this state."

Getting up Danny looked to him. "I'll come with you. Come and get me in the morning okay? I'll bring Grace over to come and stay with Sam."

"Okay, thanks Danny." He smiled to him before watching his friend go. Locking the door after him he sighed before he then headed upstairs back to Sam. Seeing her sat on the bed where he left her he sighed as he moved the hot chocolate on the side for her before he sat down next to her, moving his arm around her he kissed her head and he lent his head down on hers. "You calmed down?" He asked as he looked down to her.

Sam nodded a little. "I guess." She whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Whispered Steve as he looked to her. "In the morning me and Danny are going to look for Catherine and we are going to be setting the record straight." He told her kissing her head. "Nothing is going to stop me marrying you."

Sam nodded a little, allowing her body to relax against Steve's she yawned a little before her eyes fell to a close. She was tired. She just wanted to curl up.

Looking down to her he kicked his shoes off before he then moved back on the bed and bought Sam back with him. Moving his arms around her he kissed her neck before he then moved the covers over them before he then held her close and let her sleep. His one hand resting on her bump he let a small yawn pass his own lips. They technically had two days before they were getting married. He wanted this to be a relaxing time for Sam. He couldn't risk her going into labour early!  
Tomorrow he would go and find Catherine. A reunion he thought he'd never have again if he was honest! She left. He hadn't heard from her and now she had come back to the island? It was going to be very interesting to say the least!


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun shone through the curtain the next morning Steve frowned a little as he moved his head a little out of the way of the sunlight before he let his eyes flutter open. Looking down to Sam who was still sleeping beside him he gave her bump a gentle rub before he yawned a little and snuggled into her more pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder. Last night had seemed like a dream he'd rather forget about but the more he thought about it he knew it was a reality. Reaching to grab his phone he then flicked through it before he thought to himself. He didn't even know where to even start looking for Catherine. Shaking the thought out of his head for now he then looked down to Sam as she started to move around next to him. "Morning…" He whispered down to her.

Rolling onto her back Sam rubbed her eyes a little before looking up to him and smiling a little. "Morning." She whispered back to him.

"You sleep okay?" Steve asked popping his phone back down on the side before he looked down to her once more.

Sam nodded a little. "Yeah…only woke up once I think." She mumbled looking to him.

Moving some hair out of her face he looked to her. "I'm going to get this thing with Catherine sorted today okay? I don't want you stressing about it. It's nearly our wedding day. You should be relaxed and happy." He whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll sort it I promise."

Sam nodded a little and sighed. "I know. I'm sorry for over reacting."

"Don't be sorry. You're tired; emotional…she just fuelled the fire." He looked to her. "I'm going to pick up Danny and Grace. Grace'll stay here with you while we're gone."

"I don't need a babysitter." Sighed Sam looking to him.

"I'm not saying you do." He told her looking to her. "But it would just put my mind at ease if I knew someone was here with you." He tapped her nose before he moved and got out of the bed and stretched before he headed to the bathroom. Sam could argue with him all she wanted but he wanted someone here with her. Coming out of the bathroom after having a quick wash and toothbrush hanging out his mouth. "You need anything while I'm out?" He asked as he looked to her.

As Steve got out of the bed Sam stretched out and yawned a little before she then looked to Steve as he spoke and thought for a minute before shaking her head. "Don't think so. Maybe a bar of chocolate. Got a feeling I'll be finishing that one in the fridge for breakfast." She beamed to him before she then yawned a little before sitting up and looking to him. "You know…I was thinking." She began before looking to him. "You always pictured Catherine as this lovely woman who was loyal, career driven…and understanding."

"That's because she was. Well I thought she was. Guess I really never gave it any thought what her reaction would be when I found someone else. We were together a long time."

"But that's not the woman I saw last night…"

Steve frowned a little. "What are you saying?"

Sam shrugged as she looked to him. "She's been gone a long time. You don't know where she's been or what she's been through…maybe she went through something that was quite…traumatic and she's blocking that part of her life out…maybe she came back here thinking she's only been gone a few weeks…not a few years." She shrugged and looked to him. "It's just something to think about. You said even though you were broken by her departure you finished on somewhat good terms. I just think maybe there's more than meets the eye and you should consider that if you're going to confront her."

Listening to her he then nodded a little. "Okay I'll consider it." He looked to her. "You think she's suffering PTSD?"

"Possibly." She looked to him and sighed. "It just needs to get sorted before she's shouting 'I object' at our wedding."

Heading back into the bathroom he popped his toothbrush back before going into the bedroom and leaning down and stealing a kiss off her. "You're very level headed you know that?"

Sam smiled kissing him back. "I try."

Steve laughed. "Well it's not every day your fiancé's ex-girlfriend turns up and you're showing concerns for her wellbeing."

Sam looked to him and smiled a little. "No one deserves to be hurting…"

Steve smiled to her. "I shouldn't be too long." He told her before he lent down and stole another kiss off her before heading downstairs. Grabbing his keys he text Danny to tell him he was on his way as he got into the truck and headed over. Beeping the horn as he got outside he smiled to Grace as she got in the car. "Hey Grace, hope you don't mind hanging with your aunt for a while."

Grace smiled. "Course not."

Looking to Danny as he got in Steve frowned at him. "Jesus Danny did you get any sleep? You look like death."

Danny looked to him. "Why thank you. I'll have you know when I got home I was up trying to trace Catherine's cell phone."

"Did you find her?" Steve asked looking to him.

Danny nodded. "I think so."

Steve nodded. "Okay we will drop Grace off then go and find her." He mumbled as he headed back to his place. Waiting for Grace to jump out he then drove off. "So where to?" He asked as he glanced to Danny before looking back to the road.

"Well she's still on the mainland. Her last location I could get signal from was about a mile away from Kamekona's shrimp truck…the signal was bouncing all over the place but seemed to be in that area."

"We will head there first then. See if Kamekona has spotted her."

Danny nodded before he then looked to him. "How's Sam this morning?"

"Better. Though she wants us to consider that maybe Catherine is suffering PTSD…"

"What makes her think that?"

"Because when I've spoke of Catherine in the past didn't seem like the Catherine she saw last night."

"Why she always got to defend people." Danny grumbled before he looked out of his window. "Stop!" He called out.

Slamming on the breaks Steve looked to him. "What?"

"There." He pointed over towards the small bakery shop on the corner as Catherine immerged from there.

Seeing her come out, Steve cut the engine and stormed out of the truck as he made his way over to her, hands in his pockets as he looked to her. She looked pretty normal. "Catherine." He called before she could get away.

Seeing someone call her name Catherine frowned and looked before her face lit up as she saw Steve. "Steve…" She whispered with a grin as she made her way over to him. "I was going to come by at work to surprise you later…"

Steve looked to her. "Well you wouldn't have found me…" He paused as he looked to her. "We need to talk Catherine."

Catherine looked to him. "I know…look I came by the house last night and there was some girl there…"

"I know." Steve cut in as he looked to her. "Catherine that was my fiancé."

Catherine looked to him. "You're lying…I thought we…"

"Catherine I told you I wasn't going to wait for you. You knew that when you left me and you shouldn't have come into my house like that, you really upset Sam." He told her looking to her. "I met someone else and I love her…I'm marrying her and I'm going to be a dad…I'm not going to throw all of that away because you've decided to come back." He told her firmly. "I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore. I've moved on."

Catherine looked to him. "And who is this girl exactly? What do you really know about her?"

"She's my sister." Came Danny's voice as he came and stood next to his friend. "And he knows plenty about her. Mainly where she's been for the last two years…unlike you."

Catherine looked to Danny. "Where I been is none of your business."

"No but it should have been Steve's if you wanted to rekindle your romance."

"It's classified."

"Classified? Isn't that normally a government term?" Danny questioned with a shake of his head. He remembered the last conversation he had with her. Don't hurt Steve he told her. She promised she wouldn't. Yet she took off.

"Still none of your business Danny."

"It is when it involves my friend and then you show up and scare my sister half to death. In case you didn't notice she's pregnant. So last thing she needed was you turning up claiming to be Steve's girlfriend when you're clearly not."

"Enough fighting you two." Sighed Steve before he looked to Catherine. "I want that key back Catherine." Steve told her. "You were supposed to have left that when you left me."

Looking to the pair of them she looked to Steve. "You really love her?"

"Of course I do…" Steve replied. "Look Catherine…I don't know what you are going through…or what you went through when you was away…but you can't just come back and expect to be part of my life." He told her with a slight shrug. It might have come across as heartless but he couldn't just beat around the bush with her. She had to know where she stood and right now she stood no place in his life. Yes they could be friends but he didn't love her. He couldn't be with her. "If you need help I'll help you but that's as far as it goes…"

As the tears filled in her eyes she looked to Steve. "I just always thought we were a forever deal…"

"Maybe once upon a time Catherine, but not now. I'm perfectly happy with Sam." He told her with a soft sigh. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this…" He looked to her. "I need that key…."

As his phone went off Danny moved away from the two while Steve took the key as it was handed to him. "Thank you. I'm not saying we can't be friends Catherine…but if you want romance…then I'm sorry you won't get it from me…"

Catherine looked to him and sighed. "It's hard to accept…" She admitted running her fingers through her hair a little another sigh passing her lips. As Danny rushed over she frowned a little. "Everything okay?"

Looking to Catherine as she spoke Danny looked to Steve. "We have to go…"

Steve frowned and looked to him. "Why that's wrong?"

"That was Grace; she's just had to call an ambulance because Sam has gone into a lot of pain…"

Hearing that Sam was in pain, that was it for Steve. Rushing back over to the truck he got into the driver's side and started the engine back up. "She in labour?" Steve asked Danny as he got in the passenger seat and sped off.

Danny sighed. "I don't think so. From what Grace said the pain isn't going so it's not a contraction… she didn't know what to do so she called an ambulance in case it is labour." He looked to him. "You think Catherine will just leave you alone now?"

"I hope so. I have better things to worry about." Steve mumbled as he headed back to his house. As they arrived and the ambulance was already there, Steve pulled up before he rushed inside. Seeing her on the sofa with an oxygen mask on and a monitor around her stomach as well as her own heart monitor as she clung onto Grace's hand he felt his heart sink. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. "What's going on?" He demanded as he headed over to Sam's other side and took her hand. "Hey I'm here…" He whispered kissing her head before he looked to the paramedic. "What's going on?" He asked.

The paramedic looked to Steve and smiled. "Nothing to worry about I promise." He reassured him before he then looked back to Sam and moved his hands on her bump. "Nearly there Sam I promise…"

"What do you mean?" Steve demanded looking to him.

The paramedic looked to Steve. "The baby was breech…but decided to turn today but seems to have got a bit stuck…hence why Sam is in a lot of pain, normally when the baby turns it's a quick process and mother would feel a little pain but it would pass straight away but because baby has gotten a bit stuck during the turn and resting on a nerve it's causing more pain than it should." He explained before feeling Sam's bump once more and looking to her. "Nearly finished…" Looking to the monitors to check both mother and baby's heart rates he looked to Sam. "Breathe…" He told her. "I'm going to help okay…it might hurt..."

Sam nodded a little before she clung onto Steve's hand before looking to Grace and moving the mask from her mouth. "You don't have to be here Gracie…" She whispered. "Ow!" She shouted as she looked to the paramedic.

"All done." The paramedic smiled as he looked to the monitors to make sure both heart rates went back down to normal. Looking to Sam he smiled. "Baby's head will probably engage in the next few days now that it's turned." He told her taking off the monitors off her bump and off Sam's chest.

Rubbing her forehead Sam sighed. "God help me when I'm labour. That was horrific."

"It's not the nicest pain when the baby wants to turn because space is so limited now in the womb. You should be fine during your labour, it's only because baby got stuck and was probably resting on a nerve that it caused a great deal of pain. Honestly try not to worry too much about it. Try and keep relaxed the next few days, any problems or concerns go straight to your midwife okay?" He told her looking to her.

Sam nodded a little before she then looked to Grace. "Thank you for looking after me."

Grace smiled as she hugged her aunt. "Anytime."

Seeing the paramedic out Steve closed the front door before he then rubbed his forehead and looked to them. "So who wants a hot drink?" He asked heading to the kitchen.

"Me. Please." Sighed Danny as he moved and sat next to Sam and looked to her. "If you go into labour before this wedding there is going to be trouble."

Sam rolled her eyes as she glanced at her brother. "I'm not going into labour yet." She grumbled with a sigh as she rubbed her bump and pouted a little. "That really did hurt." She grumbled relaxing back on the sofa. "I could so do with a nap."

Danny looked to her. "You always need a nap." He rolled his eyes and looked to Grace. "You hungry kiddo? You wanna see Uncle Steve sweat over a hot oven or shall we go and grab a McDonalds?"

"McDonalds." Sam quickly replied looking to him.

"I was asking Grace." Frowned Danny as he looked to her before looking to Grace. "What you say?"

"McDonalds is cool with me." Grace replied. "Double cheese burger with a large fries and banana milkshake. Ooo and a smartie McFlurry."

"Large Big Mac, double cheese burger, Strawberry milkshake, mozzarella sticks and a Galaxy McFlurry." Beamed Sam looking to him.

"Jesus you want the whole menu?" Danny asked shaking his head as he got up. from his seat. "Steve what you want from McDonald's?"

"Large Big Mac, double cheese burger, no gherkins, a coke, mozzarella sticks and a Galaxy McFlurry."

"Wow could you and my sister be anymore similar?" He shook his head and got up. Having a quick sip of his coffee as Steve made it he then headed out of the door to go and grab them all some food. It had been an eventful couple of days to say the least! Hopefully the Catherine situation was sorted and the baby would hold off until after the wedding but drama seemed to follow Steve like flies, he had a feeling this wasn't the end.

* * *

 _I apologise for the major delay in updating this story, work has been so manic lately!  
I'm off this week so hopefully i will get this story done and completed for you :)_

 _K x_


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on Steve get your ass up! Today is the day you make an honest woman out of my little sister." Chimed Danny as he pushed open the curtains in Steve's bedroom and looked to his half asleep best friend on the bed.

Groaning at the sudden light appearing around him Steve moved a pillow over his face. "What's the time?" He asked. He seemed like he had only fallen asleep five minutes ago!

"Almost eight am now come on you have four hours to get ready. Kono has already messaged me. Sam is up, she's happy and she's ready to get married." He told him taking the pillow away from his face. "Now move your butt. Chin and Lou are on their way, Kamekona and his cousin will meet us at the venue…and you have a visitor downstairs."

Steve frowned as he moved up onto his elbows. "A visitor?" He asked looking to him before he sat up properly. "Who?"

"That would be telling. Go." He told him with a soft smile.

Frowning at his friend, Steve climbed out of the bed, putting a t-shirt on; he then headed down the stairs, keeping his eyes open for this certain visitor that Danny had spoken of. Heading into the kitchen he frowned a little before he then smiled seeing a familiar face. "Joe…" Came Steve's reply as he smiled and moved to give his former trainer a hug. "Good to see you Joe."

"Good to see you." Smiled Joe, hugging Steve back as he smiled to him. "Congratulations are in order."

Steve smiled as he stepped back and ran his fingers through his hair a little. "Thanks…how did you know?"

"I have my ways…besides I was never going to miss your wedding day of all days. I'm looking forward to meeting the young lady that has stolen your heart." He smiled to him.

Steve laughed a little as he looked to him. "You haven't heard then…"

"Heard what?" Joe asked looking to him with a slight frown.

"It's Danny's sister."

"Brave man." Laughed Joe.

Leaning against the side of the counter Steve nodded. "You don't know the half of it." He chuckled and looked to him before frowning slightly. "When did you get back?" He asked curiously to him.

"Late last night, why's that?"

Steve looked to him. "I need to ask you a question. And I need you to be honest with me Joe."

Joe nodded folding his arms across his chest and looking to his former protégé. "Alright. Shoot."

"Has Catherine been working with you for the past two years?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Because she came back the other day…and now you've turned up. Call me suspicious."

"I will call you suspicious." He told him looking to him. "I haven't seen Catherine for years. And I certainly have no link to her or where she's been for the last two years."

Steve looked to him before nodding. "Okay, I'll take your word for it" He mumbled before he then looked to him. "So…found my mother yet?"

"Steve you know as well as I do that your mother doesn't want to be found. You can't find someone who doesn't want to be found. Your mother is good you know that."

"Would have thought she would want to be here on one of the most important days of my life. If you found out I was getting married no doubt she would have found out too."

"Don't think about it too much Steve. It'll rack your brain even more so than it has done in the past." Joe told him looking to him. "Today is about you and your girl."

Steve nodded a little before he smiled to him. "You're right. I'm glad you're here. Make yourself at home. Chin and Lou will be here soon." He smiled to him before he then headed back upstairs. They might have had a few hours till the wedding but no doubt the time would fly by! Seeing Danny doing his tie up he smiled to him. "Your parents here yet?"

"They'll be arriving within the hour."

"They're cutting it fine mind…what about jet lag?" Steve commented as he grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom.

"Trust me that won't be an issue. Their baby is getting married and about to have a baby of her own. Being tired is the last thing on their minds. They're going to fuss her like there is no tomorrow from all the excitement." He told him before smiling. "Now get your butt in the shower. Time is going to fly by my friend."

Steve smiled and nodded to him as he then headed into the bathroom and climbed into the shower turning the hot water on, letting it flow over his body he smiled to himself. In a few hours' time he would be marrying the love of his life before preparing to meet his little one. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of it all. And Joe was here to. That did mean a lot to him. Joe had helped him so much through his life; he was glad that he was able to make it on such a special day for him.

"You are going to be the most beautiful bride ever Aunt Sam." Beamed Grace to her aunt as Sam done Grace's hair ready.

Sam smiled and glanced to her in the mirror. "You think?" Sam asked looking to her as she finished curling her niece's hair and put the curling wand on the side.

"Yep. You agree Kono?" Grace asked looking over to Kono who had just finished doing her own hair and make-up.

"I do." Smiled Kono as she moved and stood next to Sam. "And you are going to be one of the prettiest bridesmaids…" She teased with a smile to her. Kono and Grace were Sam's only bridesmaids for the day. They only wanted a small intimate wedding with their close family and friends.

Sam smiled to the pair of them before she then smiled to Grace. "All done. Now go get your dress on little miss."

Kono smiled before she gave Sam a gentle nudge. "Sit your butt down soon to be Mrs Garrett. Your turn to be pampered." She told her with a smile.

Sam smiled as she sat herself down and relaxed back in the chair. She couldn't believe the day had finally come. Her wedding day. As her phone went off Sam glanced at it briefly before she then looked to Kono in the mirror and smiled a little to her. "I have a present for you."

Kono frowned as she done Sam's hair and looked to her. "A present for me?"

"Yeah…"

"Why have you got me a present? It's your wedding day." Laughed Kono looking to her in the mirror once more.

"Because you have been nothing but supportive to me…I couldn't think of a better way to thank you…"

As the knock at the door Kono frowned and looked to Sam who smiled. "Go answer it." She told Kono with a soft smile.

At her request Kono nodded a little before she headed over to the door of their hotel room. Opening it Kono's mouth dropped. Stood in front of her, suited and booted…her husband, Adam. Quickly embracing her husband tightly she then looked back to Sam. "How did you…"

Sam smiled. "Come on Kono…I'm a lawyer. You always know I have some tricks up my sleeve. Besides this was the best way I could think of to thank you for everything that you have done for me. Adam is free. Well so to speak. He'll be able to serve the rest of his sentence from home. After the wedding an ankle brace will be fitted. It was the best I could do." She beamed with a smile to her. "Now…you have about two hours before I'm walking down the aisle…go have some time with your husband." She told her.

"It's perfect, thank you so much Sam." She beamed to her before she then raised an eyebrow as she said for her to go and spend some time with Adam. "Are you sure?" Kono asked looking to Sam but keeping a tight hold of her husband.

Sam smiled and nodded to her. "I'm sure." She promised as she gave Grace a nudge. "This one's going to help me finish getting ready…and Abby and Melissa said to give them a ring if I need anything."

Kono smiled and moved from Adam and gave Sam a hug. "Thank you so much." She whispered to her before she then smiled and moved back to her husband before leaving Sam and Grace in the room.

Sam smiled to Kono before she then looked to Grace and smiled. "Come on little one. Let's get me all ready for this wedding. Got to look pretty for Uncle Steve haven't I?" She mused to her.

Grace smiled to her aunt. "You always look pretty Aunt Sam. Uncle Steve is going to be mesmerised by you."

Sam smiled to Grace before she then looked in the mirror and started to do her make up. Sam was never one to have people doing her make up. She'd rather do it herself. She was glad that she was able to do something for Kono. She really had done so much for her the last couple of months. She couldn't think of a better way to thank her! Sighing happily to herself she then happily finished getting ready with Grace while they both sipped on their glasses of orange juice. Everything was falling into place perfectly today. All that was left now was to marry the love of her life.

Firstly I'd like to apologise for the HUGE delay in updating this story. The last couple of weeks have been so manic with work as I work two jobs and not to mention the rugby. (I'm welsh so rugby is like our religion here) And I did lose my muse a little while so found it difficult to write this chapter but don't worry, I'm hoping to update this story on a regular basis now  
And thank you to those who showed concern. It's really touching that so many of you care enough to check that I'm alright so thank you so much, you really have touched me.  
Hope you all enjoy the chapter

Much Love  
K x


	7. Chapter 7

"Mom will you please stop fussing and go and sit down with everyone else." Huffed Sam as she swatted her mother's hand away from her face.

"Oh I'm sorry honey but you look so beautiful…" Her mother blubbered looking to her daughter in complete awe as she adjusted Sam's lei.

"Dad…please tell her."

Eddie laughed and smiled looking to his wife. "Go sit down before the music starts." He ordered before he then smiled down to her. "You really do look beautiful." He whispered down to her with a smile.

Watching her mother go Sam then smiled up to her dad. "Thank you." She smiled to him before she rested her head on his arm. "I'm glad you are here." She whispered up to him with a smile.

Eddie smiled down to her. "I am too honey. I know we've had a bumpy ride the last couple of years. But I am so proud of you."

"Thank you." She whispered up to him. As the music started she then looked to her father once more and smiled. "Ready to give me away?"

"No but I know you are marrying the best guy out there." He beamed proudly to her before he then offered her his arm. "Come on…you have a husband to be waiting for you." He whispered with a smile to her.

Nodding to him she then took a breath before she then began to walk out of walkway of the manor they were getting married in and headed towards the garden where the ceremony was actually being held. She had a simple yet beautiful wedding dress. Fitted  
at the bust in a sweetheart shape before the rest flowed over her bump and down to the floor. Her hair in a simple but elegant up do. Waiting for Grace and Kono to get a certain distance down the aisle before Sam and her father followed them down,  
seeing Steve standing there with Danny and Chin the other end of the aisle next to the waiting priest Sam couldn't help but smile. This was it.

As the music started Steve took a deep breath before he then looked up and saw Sam coming down the aisle and made his sure his lei was on straight. "Doesn't she look beautiful?" Steve whispered to Danny a smile on his lips as he did.

Danny smiled as he looked to his sister. "She does…" He beamed before he rolled his eyes at his mother who was already crying. "She's going to be a mess all day." He grumbled with a shake of his head.

Steve glanced at him and smiled to him. "She's allowed. Her daughter is getting married."

Danny looked to him. "You don't have to put up with her." He whispered before he then smiled as his sister and dad reached them.

Shaking Eddie's hand, Steve then took Sam's as he interlocked their fingers and gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he looked to her and smiled. "You look so beautiful." He whispered to her before he then turned and looked to the minister. He was so ready  
for this! Nothing was going to stop this wedding now.

Sam smiled as she gave Steve's hand a squeeze back before she then held onto Steve's hand as she turned to face the minister. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was about to get married. Marrying the man of her dreams. With Kono and Grace stood  
just behind her and their other guests watching on she couldn't help but smile. This had been a long time coming! Everyone was here. Kono and Adam; Lou and his wife; Danny and Melissa with Grace of course; Chin and Abby; her parents; even her sister  
and her nephew and of course little Charlie with Rachel. The most important people were here, including Joe who meant so much to Steve. It was going to be a perfect day. She could feel it.

"We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of this man…and this woman…" Began to the minister as he looked between Sam and Steve. "On behalf of Steven and Samantha I would like to welcome you to this joyous celebration. The Hawaiian word  
for love is Aloha. Today we've come together to celebrate the special Aloha that exists between Steven and Samantha and their desire to make their Aloha eternal through the commitment marriage. In Hawaii the giving of a lei is an expression of Aloha.  
Steven and Samantha will exchange leis as a symbol of their Aloha for one another. When two people promise with Aloha in their hearts to share the adventure of life, it is a beautiful moment that they and all of us who are present today will always  
remember.

Steven and Samantha you are entering into marriage because you want to be together. You are marrying because you know you will grow more in happiness and Aloha more fully as life-mates. You will belong entirely to each other, one in mind, one in heart,  
and in all things. No greater blessing of happiness can come to you than to have this devoted Aloha, which you now publicly avow. Keep this understanding of your marriage alive in the days ahead. May your Aloha continuously grow truer and more wonderful  
with each day you enjoy together.

Steven and Samantha please hold hands and look into each other's eyes. Please repeat your wedding vows after me:

Give my love to you, you give your love to me…"

"Give my love to you, you give your love to me…" They both repeated as they faced one another and both looked lovingly to one another.

"We two will cling to love in marriage…"

"We two will cling to love in marriage…"

"From this day, from this night, forever more…"

"From this day, from this night, forever more…"

"My love is yours…"

"My love is yours."

"For eternity." Finished the priest.

"For eternity."

"Do you Steven take Samantha to be your wife?"

"I do." Smiled Steve.

"And Samantha…do you take Steven to be your husband."

"I do." Beamed Sam.

"Please take out the wedding rings. Your wedding rings are a symbol of your eternal Aloha for one another and commitment to your marriage. Please join hands and look deeply into each other's eyes. Steven please place the ring on Samantha's ring finger  
of the left hand and repeat after me: With this ring I, Steven McGarrett, pledge to thee Samantha Williams to have and to hold from this day forward for better, for worse for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, always  
and forever till death us do part."

Taking the ring from Danny Steve smiled as he looked to Sam. "With this ring I, Steven McGarrett, pledge to thee Samantha Williams to have and to hold from this day forward for better, for worse for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love  
and to cherish, always and forever till death us do part…." He repeated sliding the ring onto her finger.

"Samantha please place the ring on Steven's ring finger on his left hand and repeat after me: With this ring I, Samantha Williams pledge to thee Steven McGarrett to have and to hold from this day forward for better, for worse for richer for poorer, in  
sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, always and forever till death us do part…"

Taking the ring from Danny she looked to Steve, still holding onto his hand as she looked to him with nothing but complete and utter devotion. "With this ring I, Samantha Williams pledge to thee Steven McGarrett to have and to hold from this day forward  
for better, for worse for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, always and forever till death us do part." She smiled as she slid the ring onto Steve's finger.

The minister smiled. "Samantha and Steven you have pledged your eternal Aloha to one another and your commitment to live together faithful to your love in lawful wedlock. By the authority vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Stevenyou  
may kiss your bride! With honour I proudly announce for the first time Mr. & Mrs. McGarrett."

Steve grinned hearing those last words as he gently pulled his new wife to him and cupped her face as he pressed his lips to hers, grinning as everyone started to cheer and clap.

Happily letting her new husband pull her into his arms Sam grinned as she moved her arms around her hubby and kissed him back a smile on her lips as she did before she let a giggle pass her lips. "Baby is going crazy." She mumbled against his lips before  
she happily broke from the kiss and gazed to her husband before she smiled and stayed close to them as she was led up the aisle by Steve, giggling as flower petals and confetti were thrown over them. It was a beautiful ceremony and things couldn't  
have gone more perfectly! Holding onto Steve's hand tightly she followed her husband up to the hotel where they were now going to hold their wedding reception and where they would spend the night.

Heading inside the hotel, Steve pulled Sam gently to him and kissed her again. "I love you so much." He whispered down to her, pressing his forehead to hers he sighed happily and gazed to her. "Mrs McGarrett." He beamed with a smile to her.

"I like the sound of that." She whispered to him before she smiled up to him before she sighed happily and rested her head on his chest. "This day is just getting more and more perfect…"

Steve looked to her and grinned. "And it's only just going to get more and more perfect." He beamed. Looking up as people followed them in, he then smiled spotting Joe and looked down to her. "I want you to meet someone." He whispered as he took her hand  
before he then headed over to Joe. "Sam this is Joe…Joe this is Sam…"

Joe smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you. You've really made this boy fall head over heels for you."

Sam smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you. And I should hope so." She beamed cheekily to him.

Joe smiled before gesturing to her bump. "Not planning on making an appearance on your special day I hope?"

Sam laughed and shook her head giving her bump a slight rub. "No, not due for another week yet." She told him with a smile before she turned and looked to look behind her before looking to Steve. "Photo time." She chimed to him before she looked to Joe.  
"Was a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Pleasure was all mine. We shall see you later on." He told them before heading off.

Sam smiled and gave him a slight wave before she looked up to Steve and smiled. "Let's go and get some pictures done hubby."

Steve grinned and kissed her head. "Come on then, wifey." He chuckled with a smile as he kept his arm around her and held her close to him as they headed with the bridesmaid and best men up to have their photos taken. It really was going to be a magical  
day.

* * *

 _Hey guys!_

 _Love that you are loving the story and hope you are enjoying the story!_

 _I know a lot of you were hoping Catherine would turn up at the wedding but I thought it be nice if they had a beautiful wedding for a change, but don't worry I got something special up my sleeve! ;)_

 _Just a little heads up, there might be a delay on the next chapter as i have a coursework to complete and it's got to be done within a time limit, so please don't panic I will finish this story i just need to get this work done first!_

 _Thanks again for your support guys_

 _Love_

 _K x_


	8. Chapter 8

If there was one word to describe today for Sam and Steve it would be perfect. The day had gone so smoothly. The meal they had was magnificent and now they're reception was going equally as perfect. The drinks were flowing, everyone was happy and dancing. All the photo's had been taken with the photographer and now Sam and Steve could enjoy the rest of their evening celebrating with their nearest and dearest. As they took to the dance-floor for their first dance, Steve happily held his new wife close to him as he happily gazed down to her. "How you feeling Mrs McGarrett?" He whispered with a smile down to her, his hands resting on her hips, her arms securely around his neck as they happily gazed to one another. Everyone could see how in love they were.

"Very happy." Was Sam's reply as she looked up to her new husband and smiled brightly up to him, resting her forehead lightly on his chin, mainly because she couldn't reach his shoulder with her bump in the way! But she was happy. Very happy.

"Good." He whispered with a smile to her before he pressed a kiss to her forehead and just enjoyed this moment with her. Holding his new wife close to him he let his eyes fall to a close briefly just gently swaying back and forth.

Danny watched on from the side a smile on his lips as he did as he had Melissa on one side of him and his daughter on the other side of him while his mother stood with their father looking to Sam with tears in her eyes. Shaking his head he kept his arm around Melissa and smiled to himself as he did. He was happy that Sam was happy and he was happy that Steve was happy. He might not have been crazy about their relationship to begin with but seeing how happy they were together. He couldn't help but be happy for them.

As people than began to join them on the dance floor, Steve smiled to himself before he then looked down to Sam and smiled as he gently moved his hand to her bump. "Feeling okay?" He asked as he looked to her. With it being so close to Sam's due date he couldn't help but ask. He knew she wanted this day to go perfectly and not focus on the pregnancy side of it but he had to know she was still feeling okay. It was a long day for them all.

Sam looked to Steve and smiled cupping his face gently in her hands. "I'm fine I promise. Baby is currently sleeping for a change." She chuckled and smiled as she tip toed up and kissed him. "Don't be such a worry wart." She whispered against his lips before she looked to him once more. He looked so handsome today. He really was her Prince Charming. Especially when he wore a tux!

Smiling down to her Steve nodded as he kissed her back before he then smiled to her once more and sighed happily as he just gazed at her. As everyone came over to them to congratulate them again and take pictures he smiled to himself as he did, keeping his wife close to him as he did. Could this day get any more perfect?

"I'm going to get a drink." Sam whispered up to Steve as she broke away from him and headed over to the bar. She needed a drink, it was getting rather warm in here now, especially with everyone crowding them. She just needed a breather. "Just a water please." Sam told the barman before she then looked to Grace as she came and stood beside her. "Hey kiddo…you enjoying yourself?" She asked looking to her as she took a sip of her water before ordering a juice for Grace.

Grace smiled and nodded. "I am. You look so beautiful Aunt Sammy." She told her with a smile as she looked to her.

Sam looked to her in complete awe before she lent down and gave her niece a hug. "Thank you sweetie. You look very beautiful too." She smiled to herself before she looked to her and smiled moving some hair from Grace's face. "You know you're my very best friend?"

"You're mine too." Grace whispered hugging her aunt again. They really did have a beautiful relationship together. Grace meant so much to Sam and vice versa.

Sam smiled to herself before she then kissed her head and smiled. "Well will you be an angel and mind my drink two minutes while I pop to the bathroom?" She asked looking to her.

Grace smiled and nodded to her. "Of course I will."

"I'll be right back I promise." Sam smiled to her, giving her forehead a soft kiss before she made her way over to the bathroom. Heading inside she freshened up before she then looked in the mirror and took a breath before she then washed her hands under the warm water before drying off her hands. It had been a long day and she was starting to feel a little tired. She just wanted to sit down for two minutes. Popping the paper towel in the bin she then quickly moved her hand to her bump as a sharp pain shot through. "Ow…" She mumbled to herself as she gave her bump a little rub. As the pain got worse she clutched onto the side of the basin before she fell to her knees in agony. This pain was something she had never felt before. It was worse than when the baby was turning! She was in too much pain to be able to shout out for help. The pain getting worse and unbearable, Sam soon fell unconscious on the bathroom floor, blood slowly seeping through the lower half of her wedding dress.

"Hey pumpkin what you doing here by yourself?" Danny asked Grace as he moved and stood next to her by the bar.

"I'm just watching Aunt Sam's drink while she's in the bathroom." Grace told her dad with a smile as she had a sip of her orange juice. "Is my mom still here with Charlie?" She asked glancing around a little. There were a lot of people here so she couldn't see her mom or her brother anywhere.

"No sweetie, Charlie was tired and falling asleep on the chair so she headed off. It is passed his bed time after all. She said she didn't want to disturb cause it looked like you were having too much fun." He explained with a smile to her.

She nodded a little before she then took another sip of her orange juice before frowning and huffing a little. "She's taking a very long time. She said two minutes." She grumbled before she looked to her father. "You wait here and watch our drinks while I see where she is."

"Yes little miss." Laughed Danny as he leant on the bar and ordered himself a drink. As Steve made his way he smiled. "Hey Mr married man." Laughed Danny looking to him. "You managed to drag yourself away from all the people."

Steve laughed as he ordered himself a beer before looking to his now brother in law. "Yes, you see I seem to be missing my wife…"

"To think we are brother in laws now…" Laughed Danny as he shook his head before he gestured to the bathroom with his beer. "Grace said she went to the bathroom, she's just gone to check on her. Probably stuck in a cubicle or fell asleep on the toilet."

"I know. Officially family now." Steve mused cheekily to him before he then looked to him and shot him a glare. "Mean."

"She's huge Steve not to mention she looked like she was going to nod off during the meal. She looks exhausted. Telling you dude that baby is going to be here within days, especially now that it's turned." Danny countered as he looked to him taking a sip of his beer before he jumped a little hearing a high pitched scream coming from the direction of the bathroom. "That was Grace…" He mumbled as he quickly put his beer down and ran over to the bathroom with Steve following behind him closely the rest of the Five-0 team following as well. "Gracie what's..." Began Danny before he stopped in his tracks at the sight he saw. He was horrified as was Steve who looked like he was actually going to burst into tears. Quickly pulling Grace to him, Danny covered her eyes and guided her to his mother. "Get her out of here." He ordered his mother.

Clara frowned. "Danny what's wrong? Who's in there?" She asked embracing her crying granddaughter.

"Just get her out of here!" He ordered firmly to her before he pushed his way back through the people and over to his unconscious sister on the floor where Steve was currently trying to wake his wife. There was blood everywhere. They weren't sure what the hell had happened! Quickly shutting the door so prying eyes wouldn't hang around he got on the floor next Steve. "Is she breathing?"

"Just…" Steve whispered keeping his eyes on his wife. "Her pulse is really weak…" He looked her up and down before sighing. "What the hell happened? She said she felt fine…" He mumbled mainly to himself. He didn't understand. She had been fine all day and now she was unconscious and bleeding…it didn't make sense to him.

"The ambulance is on its way…" Came Kono's voice as she came into the bathroom and bent down by the others.

Steve shook his head. "There's not enough time…" He mumbled. "I'll take her…"

"Chin and Lou try and get everyone away from here…get them to the bar or something…just get them away from the door so we can get through." Danny ordered calmly as he took off his suit jacket and popped it under his sister's head for comfort. He looked to Steve. He was covered in blood. "Steve…" He whispered looking to him. "We have to go…now…"

Clearly still in shock of what was happened Steve nodded a little before he dug his keys out of his pocket and passed them to Danny. "Go start up the truck." He told him before he looked down to his wife. "Hang on babe…" He whispered down to her, moving some hair out of her face.

As he was given the keys Danny rushed out to Steve's truck and started up the engine. He wasn't sure if Steve wanted him to drive or he would drive himself so he stood waiting for them to come out.

"Let's go boss its clear…." Kono told Steve looking to him as she took a quick glance out of the door to make sure everyone had backed up away from the area.

Nodding Steve gently moved his arms under his wife and scooped her up in his arms before he followed Kono out of the bathroom. Ignoring everyone's gasps and stares of horror as he walked past he just moved as quick as he could out and over to his truck gently laying her down in the back as Danny opened the door. "Stay with her." He ordered Danny as he got into the driver's seat. Shrugging off his suit jacket he then passed it back to Danny to support Sam's head once more. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Danny nodded getting in the back with his sister while Kono got in the passenger's side of the truck. He certainly didn't want to get on the wrong side of Steve at this point! Taking the jacket from Steve, Danny folded it up and popped it under Sam's head on his lap and held onto her hand, keeping track on her pulse. It was there but it was getting weaker.

As soon as the doors were shut Steve sped off towards the hospital. He didn't have time to wait for an ambulance. He knew he would get there quicker. Something was wrong and Sam and possibly the baby needed treatment now. His hands clutching the steering wheel as tight as he could that his knuckles were going white while he kept his eyes locked on the road. He couldn't bare to look in his rear-view mirror and seeing Sam in that state. All he needed was to get his wife to a hospital. He couldn't lose her. They had just got married. They hadn't been married twenty four hours yet. He wasn't going to lose her. He just couldn't. He could faintly hear Kono on the phone but he couldn't focus on what she was saying and he could hear Danny talking to Sam trying to wake her up but nothing was registering with him. All he knew right now was that Sam had to get to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as they pulled up outside the hospital a number of doctors and nurses were waiting for them with a stretcher. Quickly getting out of the car Steve opened the back door and gently picked up his wife before he gently laid her down on the stretcher before watching as she was instantly taken away, Steve following hot on their trails. He didn't want to be away from her.

Getting out of the car Danny and Kono then followed them down the hospital corridor. As Sam was taken into a surgery room and told they couldn't go in Danny moved his arm supportively around his best friend. "They'll be okay." He promised looking to him. "She's a fighter and so is your baby." He told him with a reassuring smile.

As Kono came over from the desk she looked to the two. "The nurse said we can go and wait in the relative's room." She explained softly looking to them before she sighed and looked to Steve who had his eyes locked on the door.

"This can't be happening." Steve mumbled. He didn't even blink just kept his eyes locked on the door. "She said she was okay. The baby was sleeping for a change."

"Steve please don't try and find an explanation for why this is happening…" Danny told him looking to him. "We don't know what's happening right now and jumping to conclusions will only tire you out. Come on. Let's go in the relative's room. Get you cleaned up. They'll come find us when they have answers." He told him as he pulled him gently with him and went into the room so they could have some privacy.

"I'll go and get some drinks…boss do you want me to go and get you some clean clothes?" Kono asked looking to him.

"Urm there's some in my truck…a bag in the back under the driver's seat. I keep it there for emergencies in case I'm stuck in the office longer than expected." He mumbled as he sat down and ran his fingers through his hair before holding his head in his hands. Despite what Danny had said he was still trying to find answers. Sam said she felt fine yet Danny said she looked exhausted at the meal. Was it a sign something was wrong? He wracked his brain trying to find answers.

As Kono left Danny moved next to Steve and sat down next to him. He knew nothing he could say would make him feel any better right now but he had to be there for his friend, his brother in law. As his parents and Grace appeared in the doorway he sighed and opened his arms for Grace and held her close to him as she moved over to him and climbed onto his lap.

"Where is she?" Clara asked looking to her son as she came into the room, clinging onto her husband tightly. "Have you heard anything?"

"They've taken her into surgery. We don't know what's wrong yet. No has come out to see us." Danny mumbled holding his daughter close to him. He couldn't imagine what was going through her head. Finding her aunt like that must have been awful for her. She was still so young. She didn't need to see that.

Sitting on the couch opposite them, his parents clung onto each other's hands. This was a situation that they never thought they'd be in. Their baby girl fighting for her life as well as their grandchild.

"Is Aunt Sammy and the baby going to be okay?" Grace asked looking to her father.

Looking to Grace he sighed and kissed her head. "Of course she will. You know your aunt Sammy. She's not going to give up without a fight. And well you know…with the baby having Uncle Steve and Aunt Sam as parents the baby won't give up without a fight either." He told her with a smile. He knew he shouldn't have really said that because they didn't know how bad Sam actually was, but he didn't want to see his little girl even more upset than she already was.

Nodding to her father Grace then moved and sat next to Steve as she moved her arms tightly around him. He really did look like he needed a hug. "She'll be okay Uncle Steve." She whispered. "They both will." She promised staying happily snuggled into her uncle.

As Grace moved her arms around him, Steve then smiled and moved his arms around her and held her close to him as he lent his head down on hers. "Thank you Gracie." He whispered down to her as he held her close to him. She had grown into such a beautiful and caring young lady. Grace was such a compassionate young lady. Danny must have been very proud of her.

Coming back in with drinks and Steve's bag, Kono popped the drinks down on the table before she passed Steve his bag from over her shoulder. "Here you go boss." She smiled a little to him before looking to Danny too. "Chin just called, the hotel have offered to put up as many guests as they could without any extra charge. Chin, Lou and Adam are on their way here."

Danny smiled a little and nodded. "That's very kind of them."

Kono looked to Steve. "Joe's on his way too."

Steve just nodded a little before he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair once more. "I should go and change…I don't want Sam to see me like this." He mumbled as he got up. Grabbing his bag from the floor where Kono left it he then headed to the restrooms to clean up. Heading inside he popped his bag on the side before he then looked in the mirror before looking to his blood stained shirt. The tears were welling up in his eyes and they just spilled down his cheeks. He was never normally one to show such emotion, but everything…today, it was very emotional for him as it was, but now? With his wife and baby in danger…all the emotions were bubbling over. He couldn't help but cry!

"Now what would your wife say if she saw you like this?" Came a familiar voice as the figure stood beside him and gave him a gentle nudge.

"She'd probably tell me off. Tell me not to worry and to get my act together." He mumbled before he looked up to Joe stood next to him, the tears rolling down his cheeks once more. "I can't lose her Joe…"

Embracing Steve, Joe hugged him tightly. "From what you've told me she's a strong girl. You won't lose her… now come on. Get changed and get back in there. She's going to need you and most importantly your new baby is going to need you." He told him with a soft smile.

Nodding a little, Steve then unbuttoned his shirt and stripped it off before he then got out a clean one. Tossing his dirty one in the bag he then put on his clean shirt. Splashing some cold water on his face he then looked to Joe once more before he nodded a little. "Let's go."

Joe smiled and moved his hand to Steve's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You need to be strong okay? That woman and that baby are going to need you."

Steve nodded as they headed back to the relatives room. Seeing everyone else had arrived he soon sat back down between Grace and Danny and moved his arm around his niece and held her close. Steve looked awful. He was tired, stressed, worried. Every emotion going he was feeling right now. He just wanted to know everything was going to be okay. It was getting later and later and the longer they were in the surgery room the more worried Steve was getting. "How long's it been?" Steve asked with a frustrated sigh looking to Danny.

"Just over an hour…" Danny replied looking to him. "No news is good news." He told him looking to him as he ran his fingers through a now sleeping Grace's hair. "Why don't you try and get some sleep?"

"No. I need to be awake for when the doctor comes in." He told him rubbing his eyes.

"We don't know how long that is going to be Steve. I promise you if a doctor comes I will wake you up straight away…"

Steve shook his head stubbornly moving his arms across his chest. "No I'm fine honestly." He told him before looking to the others and sighed a little. "You guys don't have to stay here…" He told them. "Especially you guys." He mumbled gesturing to Kono and Adam.

Chin looked to him. "We're not going anywhere Steve." He told him. "We're ohana remember? None of us are going anywhere until we know Sam and the baby are okay." He told him firmly.

Lou nodded. "Chin's right. You're stuck with us sorry."

Kono smiled. "They're right. The only place we want to be is right here making sure that Sam and the baby are okay." She smiled to him as she played lazily with Adam's fingers, staying close to him as she did.

Steve offered them a smile before he then sighed and looked to his watch. What was taking so long? He didn't like not knowing what going on right now. As a doctor emerged in the doorway Steve jumped to his feet. "Is she okay?" He quickly asked looking to him. "And the baby? What happened? Are they going to be okay?" He fired all these questions as the doctor.

The doctor smiled. "You must be Mr McGarrett. Please take a seat." He told him gesturing for him to sit back down.

As he was told to sit down, Steve felt sick. You don't tell someone to sit down unless you had bad news. Sitting back down he looked to him the face draining from his face. He had prepared himself for the worst.

Sitting down on the spare chair the doctor looked to him. "Your wife has experienced a placenta abruptio…"

"What does that mean?" Steve asked looking to him with a slight frown.

"It's where the placenta separates too early from the wall of the uterus. In a normal pregnancy, the placenta stays firmly attached to the inside wall of the uterus until after the baby is born. In placenta abruptio, the placenta breaks away or erupts from the wall of the uterus too early, before the baby is born. Hence why she was bleeding a lot. Now she has lost a lot of blood and we did have to give her a lot of blood transfusions to try and raise her blood level so we could deliver the baby safely so we are going to keep her in for a few days just so we can keep an eye on her as well as the baby to make sure there's no infection."

"But they're going to be okay?" Steve asked looking to him, relief washing over him, his whole body language changing from intense to much more relaxed.

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Yes. Your wife will make a full recovery and baby is perfectly healthy. Now there are a lot of you here so for now I'd only say one to two visitors at a time. She's going to need her rest." He told them before he looked to Steve. "I do have a question for you though Mr McGarrett…"

"What's that?" Steve asked looking to him as he relaxed back in the chair.

"Would you like to meet your son?"

Steve looked to him a wide smile spreading across his lips. "I have a son?"

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Yes, come on. I'll take you to see them. They'll be in a private room so we can keep a closer an eye on them." He explained with a smile to him.

Getting up from his seat he then looked to the others. Danny smiled. "Go. Tell her we love her. Then bring my nephew to come see me and his cousin." He told him with a smile.

"And grandparents!" Chirped Clara looking to him with a smile. She and Eddie were both relieved that Sam and the baby were both safe and going to make a full recovery.

Steve smiled and nodded, shaking Joe's hand as he made his way to the door before he happily followed the doctor down the corridor. As he was led to a private room he then followed the doctor in and smiled seeing Sam asleep in the bed and their son in a cot beside her bed happily gazing around, taking in his new surroundings. Steve would have been happy with the baby being a boy or a girl as long as the baby was healthy that's all he cared about. But he had a son. He felt so…proud.

"I'll be across the hall if you need anything." The doctor told him with a smile as he quietly left the little family to it.

"Thank you." Smiled Steve before he then made his way over to the crib and smiled as he looked down to him and gently stroked his cheek with his finger. "Hello little guy." He whispered with a smile before he looked to Sam. She looked peaceful. She looked a lot better than she had done in the last few days. Moving over to Sam he gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Don't you dare scare me like that again." He whispered down to her before he then let her get her rest and smiled down to his son again. He was so beautiful. So perfect. Gently picking his new born son up he couldn't help but smile as he instantly snuggled into him. He knew who his daddy was alright. Holding him close to him he then carefully sat down on the chair next to Sam's bed and just gazed down at his son. He couldn't believe he was finally here. Pressing a soft kiss to his head he smiled to himself as he just looked at him. He felt nothing but complete and unconditional love for his son right now. He knew he loved Sam more than anything, but this love he felt for his son? It was something else. Something special. A bond between father and son. He still couldn't believe he was finally a dad. He wished his own dad was here now to see this. To see him on his special day…and becoming a father. It was a special moment for him and Sam but he knew his dad would be proud of him.


	10. Chapter 10

Eyes fluttering open a frown formed on Sam's features. She felt sore. Really sore in fact. Glancing around her she was confused. This didn't look like her wedding reception at all. She couldn't remember a lot of what had happened. Last thing she remembered was going to the bathroom. Rubbing her forehead a little she then turned and saw Steve sleeping in the chair next to her bed. Steve and a tiny baby happily sleeping on his chest with Steve's hand on the baby's back supportively as they both slept peacefully. She couldn't help but look at them both in complete awe. It was such a beautiful sight. Looking up as the door opened she smiled slightly to the doctor who came in.

"You're awake." Mused the doctor as he made her way over to her. "How are you feeling Mrs McGarrett?"

"Sore." Sam admitted looking to him. Looking back to Steve and the baby she then looked to the doctor once more. "How long was I out for?"

"A few hours. Completely normal considering what happened." The doctor smiled to her. "You'll be sore for a few days but we can give you painkillers to help with any discomfort. You'll be able to go home in a few days."

"What happened?" Sam asked as the doctor done her blood pressure.

"What's the last thing you remember?" The doctor asked curiously to her.

Sam thought for a minute before sighing a little. "I was at my wedding reception…I went to the bathroom…then I woke up here. So not a lot really." She looked to Steve and the baby. "Is the baby going to be okay?"

The doctor nodded and smiled. "Your baby is perfectly healthy." He smiled. "You suffered a placenta abruptio where the placenta separates too early from the wall of the uterus. In a normal pregnancy, the placenta stays firmly attached to the inside wall of the uterus until after the baby is born. In placenta abruptio, the placenta breaks away or erupts from the wall of the uterus too early, before the baby is born. Now luckily you were pretty much full term when it happened so the only real problem we had was you were losing too much blood and we don't actually know how long you were bleeding for before you were found. We had to give you a few blood transfusions to get your blood level up so we could deliver the baby safely, but you are going to be perfectly fine and your son is perfectly fine." He smiled and looked to Steve and the baby. "Someone is a very proud dad…" He whispered with a smile to Sam. "I'll be back in a while okay to do some more obs on you." He smiled to Sam before he left the room quietly.

Sam listened to the doctor before she then nodded and looked back to Steve and the baby once more. She had a beautiful baby boy. She knew Steve would have been over the moon. No matter how many times he said he didn't care what gender the baby was she knew deep down he wanted a son. As Steve stirred and opened his eyes Sam smiled to him. "Hey daddy…" She mused with a smile to him.

Seeing Sam awake Steve smiled to her. "Hey mommy…" He whispered as he looked down to their son before he gently bought him in his arms and then got up from the chair and sat on the edge of Sam's bed. "Think he needs a cuddle from his mom." He mused as he gently passed the baby over.

Sam smiled as she gently took the baby from Steve and looked down to him. "He's so perfect." She whispered with a smile gently stroking his cheek with her finger, happily gazing down to their son.

Steve smiled moving some hair from her face and nodded. "He is." He mused with a smile down to them as he looked to Sam. "How you feeling?" He asked looking to her.

"I'm okay." Sam replied looking to him briefly before looking down to the baby once more. "Sore, but the doctor said I would be for a few days. He explained what happened." She mumbled keeping her eyes locked on their sleeping son.

"Main thing is that you're okay." He whispered looking to her. "Both of you are okay." He lent forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead before smiling as their son gave a yawn. "He has a lot of people waiting to meet him."

Sam smiled and looked to Steve. "He does?"

Steve nodded. "Yes. Everyone is here." He laughed with a shake of his head before looking to her. "Grace was really worried about you."

"She was?"

He nodded and sighed. "She was the one who found you…"

"Oh god…" She sighed and shook her head. "She must have been mortified…"

"Well how about we get you and mister in a wheelchair and we go see everyone? This room is a bit small to get everyone in…"

Sam smiled and nodded to her husband. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Steve smiled and got up from the bed. Leaving the room he went and grabbed a wheelchair before he came back in. Gently taking the baby from Sam he popped him in the cot before he then helped Sam get out of bed and into the wheelchair. "Okay?" He asked looking to her.

Sam nodded getting in the chair and looked up to Steve and smiled. "All good." She promised him with a smile before she then smiled as she took the baby as Steve passed him back to her. Smiling down to him she laughed a little and looked to Steve. "He looks so much like you."

Steve smiled. "He has your eyes though." He told her with a smile as he then pushed her out of her room before making his way down the corridor to the relative's room. Pushing the door open he smiled to everyone. "Look whose come to say hello." He mused as he then pushed Sam and the baby through.

Gasping Grace got up and made her way over to them and smiled down to the baby. "Wow he's so cute." She beamed with a grin before looking to her aunt. "Are you okay?"

Sam smiled and nodded. "I'm fine I promise. Just going to be sore for a few days." She smiled to her. "Would you like to hold him?" She asked her niece.

Grace grinned and nodded as she moved and quickly sat by her dad once more.

Steve smiled and picked the baby up from Sam before he gently placed him in Grace's arms.

"Oh congratulations my baby girl." Beamed Clara as she got up from her seat and moved over to her daughter and hugged her tightly. "No more scaring us please."

"I know I'm sorry." Sighed Sam as she hugged her mother back.

"So…" Danny began as he looked down to his nephew next to him with his daughter before he then looked to Sam and Steve. "What's his name? You kept the names top secret so come on…spill." He mused looking to the pair of them.

Sam smiled. "He's Alfie John McGarrett." She told her brother with a smile.

Joe smiled. "Your dad would be very honoured and very proud of you." He told Steve looking to him.

Steve smiled and nodded a little to him. He knew that his dad would be very honoured.

"I like it." Smiled Grace looking up from her baby cousin. "He looks like an Alfie."

"You think?" Smiled Sam looking to her niece.

"Yeah. And he's going to be so cute when he grows up." She declared holding her little cousin close to her.

"Course he will. He'll follow his uncle." Mused Danny with a cheeky grin.

"No he will follow his mother and his father." Laughed Sam looking to her brother with a shake of her head as she then relaxed in her wheelchair as she smiled and watched as the baby was passed around so everyone else could have a little cuddle with Alfie. It was still so surreal. She couldn't believe that he was finally here!

"You okay?" Steve asked down to Sam as he looked to her.

Sam smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah, just a little tired."

"Maybe you should go and rest." Eddie suggested looking to his daughter. "I'm sure all of us will look after Alfie for you."

"That's not a bad idea…" Steve mumbled looking to his wife. "You need your rest."

Sam nodded. "Okay as long as you're all sure."

"Don't worry Aunt Sam. I'll make sure he's fine. Any problems and they will have me to answer to." Mused Grace with a smile to her aunt.

"That's my girl." Smiled Sam before she then gave a wave to everyone as Steve then wheeled her back to her room. As Steve scooped her up and moved her down on the bed she smiled up to him. "You look exhausted."

"I'll be fine." He promised as he gently cupped her face and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before pressing his forehead to hers, just staying there and holding onto her.

"What's wrong?" Sam whispered looking to him.

Steve simply shook his head.

"No, talk to me." She told him holding onto his hands, her eyes locking onto his even though he was trying to avoid her direct eye contact. "We don't keep secrets from one another Steven McGarrett."

Steve sighed and looked to her. "I'm just so relieved that you and the baby are okay." He whispered looking to her. "I was so scared that I was going to lose the both of you…" He admitted looking to her with a sigh as he just held her close to him. "The thought of losing you and the baby…it was like a living nightmare."

Sam moved her arms around Steve and hugged him tightly. "Neither of us are going anywhere." She promised kissing the side of his head, just holding her husband. She didn't want him to be scared. It was so out of character for him. Normally he was strong and protecting her…seeing him feel threatened and fragile was something that was so new to her. "You don't have to be scared, Steve. Me and the baby aren't going anywhere. You are stuck with us. Forever." She mused with a chuckle to try and lighten the mood.

"I know." He whispered kissing her head before he then looked to her and smiled. "You get some rest okay?"

Sam smiled and nodded getting comfy in the bed. "Okay. Go look after our little boy." She told him with a smile.

Steve smiled to her. "I will don't worry." He promised before he then left her to get some sleep. Heading back to the relative's room he couldn't help but laugh to himself at Grace who seemed to have taken a hold of the baby once more. "You like your baby cousin then?"

Grace smiled and nodded. "I love him." She beamed proudly with a smile as she happily cuddled him.

"How is Sam doing boss?" Kono asked looking to him.

Steve smiled. "She's good. Hopefully she'll be able to come home in the next few days. She's just tired and sore right now."

"Any news on Mary?" Danny asked looking to Steve.

Steve shook his head and sighed a little. "No. Both her and Joan were too sick to travel and it's a long flight here. She's gutted she missed the wedding, she'll be even more gutted when she finds out Sam has had the baby already."

"And what about our recently returned former friend?" Danny asked. He didn't want everyone to know that Catherine was back. It would be a very sore subject for a few of them.

"No and I hope it stays that way." Steve told him with a sigh before he sat down next to Grace and smiled down to his son as he watched him sleep in his cousin's arms. He was so beautiful. His beautiful little boy. There was no greater feeling right now than the feeling know his wife was going to be fine and his little boy was perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

**2 Months Later**

"Are you and Uncle Steve going to have another baby?" Grace asked looking to her aunt as they sat out on the beach that backed onto their home, Alfie happily sleeping away in his pram under an umbrella while Sam and Grace soaked up the beautiful Hawaiian sun on the two lounge chairs.

Sam looked to Grace and laughed a little. "Grace…Alfie is only eight weeks old…there's no way we are going to have another baby anytime soon…"

"But you will have more won't you? I mean you'd like a little girl?"

Sam looked to her. "Of course I would. But maybe we will wait till Alfie is in school before we think about having another one." She explained with a soft smile to her. "Want some more lemonade?" She asked grabbing her glass.

"Yes please." Beamed Grace.

"Okay. You're on baby watch." She told her with a smile before she made her way back up to the house.

Grace smiled and watched her go before she then moved to go and check on the baby. Seeing him sleeping peacefully in his pram in the shade she let a small smile tug at her lips. He was so beautiful. Smiling to herself she moved and to sit back on her seat but smiled seeing an old face. "Hey Catherine." Beamed Grace moving closer to her. "When did you get back?" She asked as she moved to embrace her. Grace knew nothing about what had happened. Didn't even know she was back. She liked Catherine. She presumed that Catherine would have known about Steve and Sam.

"Hey there Gracie. I've been back a while. Just been getting used to everything again." Smiled Catherine as she moved her arms around her and hugged her back. Spotting the baby in the pram she looked down to Grace and raised an eyebrow. "Not yours I hope Grace. I know you're growing up but you're not old enough yet to be having a baby." She teased with a smile to her.

Grace laughed and shook her head. "No silly. That's Uncle Steve and Aunt Sam's baby." She told her proudly. "My baby cousin. Isn't he cute?"

"He sure is something." Smiled Catherine before she then looked to Grace before glancing around slightly before looking back to her. "You here by yourself?"

"No Aunt Sam's just gone inside to get us some more lemonade." She told her with a smile before she moved and sat back down on the lounger. "Uncle Steve's at work if you're here to see him." She told her looking to her.

"That's okay, I'll go find him later…" Catherine smiled a little and sat down on the lounger. "So what else has been going on around here Grace?"

"Here you go Grace, I put some fresh ice in for you." Came Sam's voice as she put the drinks down on the table between the two loungers. Seeing Catherine sat on her lounger she practically glared at her. "What are you doing here?" She demanded looking to her.

Getting to her feet, Catherine rolled her eyes as she looked to Sam folding her arms across her chest. "None of your business."

"It is my business. You're on my property. This section of the beach? Mine and Steve's property. You're not welcome here Catherine. Steve made that perfectly clear when you showed up here the last time. You can't keep doing this." She told her firmly before she looked to Grace. "Sweetie take the baby inside okay?" She smiled to her before she looked back to Catherine once more.

Grace frowned a little before she nodded and pushed Alfie back up to the house. She was under the impression that Catherine and Sam had never met before!

When Grace was gone Sam looked to Catherine once more. "You are walking on very thin ice."

Catherine looked to her and scoffed. "Am I now? You're the one who's walking on thin ice. This used to be my home. Who the hell do you think you are coming here and taking over my life? Stealing my boyfriend." She looked her up and down before she then spotted her engagement and wedding rings. "I think you'll find that engagement ring is mine." She looked to her. "Steve was going to propose to me. You're just sloppy leftovers."

With that, anger fuelled Sam as she back handed Catherine as hard as she could glaring to her. "The ice just cracked. How dare you come here. I was fully aware of your relationship with Steve. I know he was going to ask you to marry him. This ring…" She held up her left hand pointing at her engagement ring. "Isn't your ring. Steve returned your ring a long time. He was just going to bin it. But he returned it and put the money towards buying stuff for our baby when we found out I was pregnant. Don't come here on your high horse thinking that you are God's gift when you are far from it. You left Steve. He moved on. You lost. I won. It's as simple as that and if you think you can come back here again as if you own the place and win Steve back then you are seriously mistaken. I am Steve's wife. Mother of his son. You are nothing to him anymore. Now leave."

As she was hit Catherine held her cheek before she glared at Sam. Her cheek was red raw and even had a little cut. As she ranted Catherine looked to her and smirked. "You have no idea who you are dealing with."

"I am the last person you want to underestimate Catherine. Make no mistake. I may not be some navy seal or whatever you were…but I will kick your ass and you know what? I'll enjoy every minute of it."

Catherine laughed. "You're nothing but a little girl…not to mention you've just had your little brat…odds are you're still carrying a few more extra pounds than you need. When I get rid of you and that baby Steve will willingly come back to me. No questions asked. We belong together. Your marriage is doomed. Always has been."

Sam looked to her in complete disbelief. "You seriously want me to beat the shit out of you don't you?"

Looking to her Catherine scoffed. "I'd like to see you try…"

Sam shrugged. "Well if you insist." She commented before she went and hit Catherine again across the jaw.

Wiping the blood from her lip, Catherine then glared to Sam. "I'm so glad that you're not pregnant anymore." She hissed before she ran at Sam and tackled her to the floor, hitting and punching Sam as hard as she could.

As Catherine ran at her and Sam fell against the lounger and groaned a little at the pain that shot through her shoulder, she tried to block as many as Catherine's hits and punches as she could. Losing her temper she grabbed one of Catherine's hits with her one hand before punching her in the nose with her free hand before pushing her off her. Scrambling on top of her Sam then hit her back as many times as she could. She could take and she could certainly give. Pinning her to the sand by her throat she glared down to her. "Me and my baby aren't going anywhere. And if you ever threaten him again or even look at him it will be the very last thing that you do. I actually felt sorry for you last time you were here…but now? My sympathy is gone." She snapped at her.

Catherine just laughed at her before she managed to get her arm around and punch Sam in the nose as hard as she could.

As Catherine punched her in the nose, Sam quickly clutched her nose as pain before groaning as she was shoved back. "Ow you bitch!" She shouted before quickly dodging a punch that came her way. Rolling away she quickly got to her feet and looked to Catherine. "You're a complete psychopath!"

"Me?! You're the one who punched me first!" Catherine shouted getting to her own feet. "You're nothing but a thug."

Wiping the blood from her nose Sam looked to her. "A thug? You threatened to get rid of me and my son? You're the thug." She snapped with a shake of her head.

Catherine glared at her before running at Sam once more, grabbing Sam by the hair she ragged her around as she tried to knee her several times in the stomach but Sam managed to dodge each one.

Grabbing Catherine's hair back, the two of them yanked and ragged each other before they both fell into the water. As Catherine back handed her, Sam fell briefly under the water before she quickly returned up and shoved Catherine away from her before she dived on her herself!

"Sam!" Shouted Danny as he and Steve came running down.

Grabbing Sam off Catherine Steve then looked to Sam as she went for Catherine again. "Stop." He told her looking to her while Danny kept Catherine away from her.

"You come near any of my family again and it will be the last thing you do." Sam snapped to Catherine before she shook her head and made her way back up to the house, wiping her nose as she did. She knew with Steve and Danny there that she'd never get another punch in. They wouldn't let her!

Watching Sam go up Steve then looked to Catherine and shook his head. "What the hell do you think you are doing? How many times have I got to tell you? I don't want you near Sam and I don't want you near my son."

Catherine looked to him. "I come here to offer my congratulations and the psycho bitch attacked me."

"Why do I have a feeling that there's a lot more to it than that?" Commented Danny looking to her. "I know my sister and she's not going to just attack people. You provoked her."

"You know what I'm not interested in who started it." Sighed Steve looking to Catherine. "I want you gone. Away from my home and away from my family. You have no right to be here. If I catch you here again I will arrest you. And no. I'm not kidding." He told her firmly before he went up after his wife. Going into the house he looked to Grace and the now empty pram. "Where are they sweetie?" He asked softly to her.

"Upstairs…did I do the right thing in calling you?" She asked unsure of what was happening right now.

Steve sighed and nodded looking to her. "Of course you did. Your dad will be up now. I'm going to check on those two okay?" He smiled to her once more before he then headed upstairs. Seeing his wife in dry clothes, the baby asleep on their bed as Sam looked at her nose in the mirror. Leaning against the doorframe he sighed. "Are you okay?" He asked looking to her.

"I'll be fine." She mumbled as she grabbed a cotton wool ball and gently popped it into the warm bowl of water that she had in front of her before dabbing her cuts on her face.

Going into the room more Steve sighed as he then moved over to her and moved his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. He could tell she was seriously pissed off right now so he didn't say anything for the time being.

"Is she gone?" Came Sam's question as she looked to her husband in the mirror.

"She will be. Danny's going to get rid of her. I told her if she came back again she'd be arrested." He explained to her before he sighed. "What happened Sam?"

"She threatened to get rid of me and the baby. Called him a brat…" She mumbled with a sigh. "I'm not letting anyone talk about our son that way Steve. No one." She told him as she then turned in arms and looked up to him. "She can throw as many insults at me as she likes…but I draw a line at him."

"I don't blame you." He whispered to her as he sighed and kissed her head and hugged her tightly. "Just promise me no more fighting." He grumbled with a sigh.

"I promise." She mumbled before she then headed over to Alfie as he started to stir on the bed. Scooping him up she gently soothed him back to sleep and just cradled him close. She didn't want any threats to come to her son. She was one protective mommy!

"Well she's gone." Sighed Danny as he appeared in the doorway with Grace and looked to his sister. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine." She told her brother without taking her eyes off Alfie.

Danny nodded. "Okay well I'm going to take Grace home…give you three sometime together…"

Sam sighed looking to her niece. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. Catherine was out of line. I hope she don't come back." Grace smiled to her.

"We'll come back later." Danny smiled to them before he left with Grace.

"Bye guys." Steve gave a slight wave before he then looked to his wife and son. Moving his arm around her he kissed her head and looked down to them before he then pulled her gently onto the bed with him and just held his little family close to him. He was so annoyed and angry with Catherine right now. She tried to lie her way in and make Sam look like the bad person. She had seriously lost the plot. If he could never set eyes on her again he would be happy. She had crossed the line and there was no coming back from it.

* * *

 _So i'm hoping to be finishing this story maybe in the next chapter.  
I am having so much fun writing Sam/Steve stories and tbh i don't want them to end.  
So i'd like to know what you guys would like me to write next? Their very first meeting on Sam's arrival to the Island? A few years down the line when Alfie is a little older? I wanna know what you guys would like :)_

 _Much Love  
K x_


	12. Chapter 12

**10 months later**

"I can't believe tomorrow we are going to have a one year old." Chuckled Steve as he sat next to his wife on their bed as Sam nursed Alfie to sleep. "He's growing up way too fast for my liking. Where has this year gone?"

Sam smiled. "I can't believe we haven't had a chance to celebrate our one year anniversary." She commented looking to him.

"The evening is young my beautiful wife. As soon as he's asleep we are going to order whatever take-out you want…besides with you being sick the last couple of days I didn't dare book anywhere in case you weren't well enough for us to go."

"Ever the romantic aren't you Steven?" Laughed Sam with a shake of her head before she sighed and nodded. "I know. Luckily I'm feeling better. Trying to look after him when you're ill isn't the easiest thing to do." She laughed before she then smiled to him before she looked down to Alfie who was clinging onto her top as he slept away. "I'll go put him down." She whispered before she carefully got up from the bed and headed into Alfie's room, holding Alfie close to her as she did. Gently laying him down in his cot she tucked him in before leaving his room, leaving his door slightly ajar as she headed back into her room and climbed back onto the bed a small yawn passing her lips.

"Someone tired?" Steve asked pulling her to him as she climbed on the bed.

Sam nodded a little as she moved and straddled his lap, her arms moving around his neck. "A little. I can't wait for these teeth to finish coming through. Our poor boy has been really suffering today."

Steve pouted moving his arms around her. "He has?"

Sam nodded. "He woke up not long after you left for work, I bought him into bed with me but he was very grumpy and grisly and wouldn't settle then been a grumpy pants all day. Wouldn't even have a nap."

"He not getting along with the teething gel?"

Sam looked to him. "I've stopped using it."

"Why?" Steve asked looking to her.

"Because I fancy keeping my fingers thank you very much. He might not have many teeth Steve but his canine ones have come through and they are sharp as hell. He bit my finger the other day and actually drew blood when I tried to put some teething gel on…"

"Holy crap really?"

"Really. I'll stick with good old calpol. Least he likes the taste of that." She laughed and shook her head before she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair as she lent in and kissed him.

Smiling, Steve moved his arms around Sam more as he kissed her back, holding her body close to his as he ran his hands up her back before he laid back, bringing Sam with him before rolling them over, moving his hands to hers and interlocking their fingers as he pinned her hands to the bed. As the doorbell went Steve sighed a little as he broke the kiss.

"Don't answer it." Sam mumbled as she captured his lips once more.

Steve laughed against her lips. "I have too…" He mumbled as he broke the kiss once more and tore himself from her before he headed downstairs. Opening the door he smiled to the delivery guy before he took the delivery off him. He wanted to spoil Sam for their anniversary. They might not have been going out but he had a few tricks up his sleeve to still make their anniversary just as special. Tipping the guy he then shut the door before he grabbed the card he had hidden in the draw before he began to make his way upstairs. Heading into the bedroom he smiled to his wife who was still lying in the position he left her in. "Happy anniversary baby…" He mused with a smile to her.

Looking to Steve as he came in with a huge bouquet of flowers in one hand and a jewellery box in the other she looked to him in awe. "Steve…" She smiled as she sat up and took the flowers and smiled. "They are beautiful thank you so much." She smiled to him and smelt them before she smiled to herself and looked to her husband. "You never fail to surprise me."

"I love surprising you." Smiled Steve as he sat down on the bed and handed her the box and the card. "Here…these are for you too."

"You spoil me too much." She smiled to him as she took the box and card. Opening the card she smiled to herself as she looked at him before she then opened the box. Seeing the bracelet inside she couldn't help but look to Steve in complete awe. "Steve this is beautiful…" She smiled as she lent over and kissed him. "Thank you so much." She mumbled against his lips as she sighed happily and smiled as she looked down to the bracelet once more. He bought her a diamond bracelet. He really did spoil her!

"I know it's not much…" Steve began.

"Not much…" Sam cut in looking to him in shock. Shaking her head she climbed onto his lap and kissed him. "It's more than enough. Thank you so much. You didn't have to…"

"It's our first anniversary…of course I did. I wanted it to be special." He told her tapping her nose before he then happily moved his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too. So much." Smiled Sam before she sighed happily and smiled to him. "Let me go put these flowers in some water and then you can have your anniversary present." Kissing him once more she popped the box down before picking up her flowers and heading downstairs.

Steve smiled as he watched her go before he then looked to the monitor as he heard the baby beginning to stir. Getting up he headed into his son's bedroom and popped his pacifier back into his mouth seeing his sleepy son trying to find it before he smiled and kissed his head. He really did love being dad.

"Is he okay?" Sam whispered from the door. She had come back up and he wasn't in their room so she knew he'd be in here.

"Yeah just dropped his pacifier." Steve whispered back before he then headed out of the bedroom. Kissing Sam's head as he reached her he draped his arm around her as they headed back into their room and plonked himself down on the bed.

As they headed back into their room Sam then went over to her bedside table and pulled out the presents she had got for Steve. Climbing on the bed she then smiled as she passed him his presents. "Happy anniversary baby." She mused with a smile to him.

Steve smiled as he then opened his card and smiled before he looked to his two presents. Picking up the larger present of the two he smiled as he unwrapped it before opening the box before his mouth dropped slightly. "Sam…"

"You've been eyeing it for ages…and well I wasn't waiting for your birthday." She mused with a smile to him. It was a watch and Steve had been looking at it for a while. Steve went through a lot of watches but this one would be perfect for him!

"You're the best." He smiled to her.

"I know." She beamed cheekily before she watched him grab his next present which was in an envelope. This one she was slightly more nervous about.

Opening the envelope, Steve was a little confused at first before he then locked down in shock. Now that was something he wasn't expecting. A wide grin spreading across his lips he looked up to his wife. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." She mused with a smile to him as she moved up onto her knees and looked down to the picture in his hands and smiled. "Say hello to baby McGarrett number two daddy." She beamed with a smile to him. "Happy anniversary baby."

Steve smiled as he clutched the scan picture of their new baby in his hand and the positive pregnancy test before he happily pulled his wife to him and kissed her head as he hugged her tightly. "Happy anniversary baby."

* * *

 _So i wracked my brain on how to end this story as i wanted this to be a happy ending to it and i thought this would be a perfect way to end it._

 _All you guys have been so amazing supporting all my stories and i'm so happy that i will be writing more. So many of you love Sam/Steve pairing and i love writing them so more stories will be coming soon! :)_

 _Hope you liked the ending to this story guys!_

 _Another story will be up soon ;)_

 _Much love  
K x_


End file.
